Our Raging Pride
by XultraviolettaX
Summary: AU. A dark drama of friendship, family loyalty, love, rage and a bitter rivalry spawned generations ago. Bounded by hate and blinded by wrath, can love set them free? ET,SS,CT,TN. Formerly titled Journey Through The Dark
1. Pro: Beginning of the AmamiyaReed Curse

**Title:** Our Raging Pride (Formerly titled Journey Through The Dark)  
**Disclaimer:** So the standard disclaimers apply. I don't own them and I certainly don't earn any money from this.  
**Rating:** Probably R for lots of bad language and… perhaps more? --  
**Couples:** S/S, E/T, C/T, Touya/Nakuru+ hints of Yuki/Meilin + others  
Since I couldn't decide on a main couple, I shall try to give them all equal attention…  
**Summary:  
**AU fic. A tale of road rage, friendship, family loyalty, romance and a bitter ancient rivalry that was spawned generations ago. Two old feuding families struggle with life's emotional turmoils and slowly learn the meaning of forgiveness, love and honour.  
**Author's Note:** This is sort of a post-Romeo&Juliet kind of story. Ever thought about the aftermath of such a tragedy? What happens after 2 lovers from rival families take their lives? It's highly unlikely that the families would forgive and forget so easily, especially after they've lost their precious children. And this is when the next real journey begins. The long road to forgiveness, compassion, and expiation.

P.S. No magick involved, therefore, no kawaii Kero or Suppi… Gomen...

BTW, Your reviews, feedback and suggestions would be much appreciated!

**Warning:**  
This may be a clichéd plot. Well, sort of.

* * *

**Prologue: The beginning of the Amamiya-Reed Curse **

_  
Pain and gain goes hand in hand  
And we feel the wrath of man.  
Power and wealth do feed your need  
Come! Be embraced by the arms of greed.  
Walk in rounds; We spin the circle.  
Stop and live; Go break the cycle._

Some 400 years ago...

"Iie! Oh, god! Why? Why?"

A young lady of nineteen years let out a heart-wrenching sob as she held on tightly to the limp body on the ground. It had been a sound plan… And yet it had gone so terribly wrong. Didn't he know that she would wake up? Did he not receive her letter? _Oh, Clow..._

"Don't leave me, Clow… Onegai… Wake up… Please, my love…" Madoushi Amamiya hoarsely whispered in misery, as more tears flow freely down her face. _Please, iie! Oh kamisama, it's not suppose to end this way…_

Just a few minutes ago, she had woken up only to find Clow sprawled over her, and a bloody wakizashi lying beside his hand. He wasn't breathing. She was bewildered for a split moment at the turnabout of the event, until harsh reality sunk in a short while later. He had really come for her, but was now gone for good. The painful realisation left her stunned and numb. _This isn't a joke… He must have thought I really died…_

She cradled his now lifeless body closer to her heart and caressed his face so gently, so tenderly. He felt cool and looked so peaceful in his eternal slumber. "Oh Clow, I'm so sorry… Come back." She choked out in between sobs. "Kamisama, what have we done to deserve this?"

It was a cruel world indeed, to torment them so. Two innocent victims caught in between the struggle for power and land. Pawns in a vicious game influenced by their haunting ancestors. _When will it ever end?_

Madoushi let out a bitter, humourless laugh and silently condemned her dead ancestors for the hundredth time.

_No, this would never end._ They wouldn't let go. It was so predictable. The Reeds would blame her family for Clow's death, the Amamiyas would deny and blame them back, and then more chaos would ensue… And it would still continue for generations and generations.

Just like what her parents and grandparents are doing.

They were all consumed with hatred, pride and greed that they forgot how to live. Too much angst, pain and suffering passed down like a family tradition…Their worlds revolved around their family histories, and specifically, one common goal. Naturally, of course… All this over a stupid piece of land ages ago!

_Damn you all._

Madoushi bit her lip and rested her head on Clow's chest. She was weary. It felt as if someone had stabbed a knife into her heart and twisted it. The pain was horribly unbearable. How could she go on without him?

And the perfect solution promptly came to mind. _Hai, death would be preferable to this torture. But not just yet…_ There was something else to be done. One very last thing. And she wished it with all of her heart, knowing that it would really come true.

Madoushi smiled bitterly. A curse. One so strong that it would only be broken when both families truly make peace with each other. For as long as the families do not value love and life over power and reputation, they would pay a price -- A precious life in exchange for all the wealth and pride they could ever desire. For every generation they taught to hate.

_And this curse has now begun with Clow Reed and Madoushi Amamiya._

"Damn the Reed and Amamiya blood! Since you know no compassion and love to suffer, then I swear to god, you'll suffer to love. Just as Clow and I have suffered… This I swear upon my blood and his…" Madoushi sniffed and reached for the wakizashi that was tainted with the blood of her soulmate. Her blood would mingle with his, just as their souls had… They were inseparable. _Till death do us part? No. Not even that can come between us._

She lowered her head to brush her lips against his cool, pale ones. "Wait for me, Clow. We'll be together forever…"

Upon pointing the blade tip towards her heart, she sucked in a last shaky breath. It wouldn't be painful. Not as painful as his departure… No, nothing could be as hurting as that. Oh well, it wouldn't matter, anyway. She would be with him and everything would be better. They would be free from this ugly world and live in blissful harmony.

_Wait for me, sweetheart. I'm coming…_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: The Eastend Boys and Westend ...

**Chapter 1: The East-End Boys and West-End Girls**

_You've got a heart of glass or a heart of stone  
Just you wait 'til I get you home  
We've got no future, we've got no past  
Here today, built to last… _

- West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys

------

_**Present day…** _

_Tomoeda East Independent High,  
Somewhere in Eastern Tomoeda._

_-_

He was whistling to the tune of Incubus' 'Pardon Me' as he glanced at his wrist watch to check the time. Another eight more minutes before the bell rings. Kuso! He quickened his pace from the foyer and up the main stairs, with his Ralph Lauren bag swaying wildly over his left shoulder, while his right hand rested in his pocket in a casual manner. Clad in the usual crisply- pressed school jacket, shirt and pants, matched with a pair of polished black loafers, he emanated an aura of enigma, sophistication and maturity.

In other words, very noteworthy.

One simply could not help but watch Eriol Hiiragizawa as he passed by with confident strides. He breezed through the throng of students idling around the hallway, nodding coolly towards the usual greetings tossed his way. The majority of Tomoea East Independent's students were nothing but friendly kids.

As he moved down the hall, he spotted two familiar figures pacing around his locker restlessly. They kept glancing at their watches every few seconds and were cursing loudly in exasperation, ignorant to the curious glances thrown in their direction.

Obviously patience was not a common trait among his peers.

The idea of irritating several persons would kick off his day quite nicely, and it was a chance too good to be missed. He grinned wickedly and met the demons head-on.

_Sadism, Eriol is thy name. _

-----

The first assault came with a shove from the side, and from the most infuriated of the two… Naturally.

"Hiiragizawa! What the hell took you so long? Where were you?" A tanned teen with unruly brown hair and intense amber eyes growled out. His face was marred with his patented scowl - which, everyone swore, was permanently stuck there forever – as his arms folded across his chest in an infuriated stance.

Li Syaoran was anything but a smooth charmer. He lacked most social graces and had manners of an alpha wolf on the attack. A real straitlaced prude.

"Hai, you're always the earliest bird, Eriol man. What kept you?" Another guy with dark hair and small eyes drawled out, with a tiny hint of amusement in his voice. Takashi Yamazaki. Everybody's favourite jester and the number one fabricator of bullshit. He wasn't really much of a liar, but he liked to make a fool out of anyone when opportunity strikes.

"Good morning to the both of you." Eriol smiled politely, ignoring the surly faces flanking his sides.

"Come on, out with it. Tell me what kept you up all night." Yamazaki questioned cheekily from his left. He was leaning against his own locker, which sported the colourful words "Takashi Yamazaki, you asshole!", "Kisama!" and "Teme ga!" painted on it.

The 'graffiti' was the result of a joke gone wrong the previous year, and the four unsuspecting girls who had been gravely humiliated, had thought to retaliate with paint spray cans. Of course, vandalising his locker did nothing but boost his already-inflated ego and reputation as the resident prankster.

Eriol opened his locker before replying nonchalantly. "If you're implying I had a 'late night', you're sadly mistaken. I don't do one night stands, remember?" He stuck his head into his locker and busied himself with his books.

"So, what kept you?" Syaoran moved closer. Eriol was nothing but systematic and punctual, sticking to his schedules religiously. Something obviously must have detained him.

"Where's Akira and Hugosi?" Came a muffled question instead.

Syaoran sighed and silently congratulated himself for being more patient than usual. He hated to wait, and he definitely hated slow, non-committal responses. "They went to the toilet for a smoke. Now, what happened?"

"Kuso. The traffic was bad. And all because of one bloody car that broke down in the middle of the damn highway! Can you friggin believe it? Stupid driver caused a long jam!" Eriol hid a smile.

_Bad traffic?_ Syaoran's ears perked. Was there a tiny bit of untruthfulness he detected in there?

Unfortunately, Yamazaki had beaten him to it. "Right. You may be able to fool Syaoran, but you can't bullshit a bullshitter, Hiiragizawa."

"Hey! I didn't believe a word of it!" Syaoran glared at Yamazaki for the insult and then turned to Eriol fiercely. "Tell me. Now."

"Fine. I had a brief run in with some Sekiyu High kids on my way here. It was nothing." He shrugged as he stuffed his Biology textbook into his bag.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. He knew it. Damn Amamiya brats. "Hell! How did they get in your way? They wouldn't dare step onto our turf!" He gritted out venomously.

Eriol simply gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, it seems that they did. They were waiting for me in the middle of Two Berks Lane."

An alternative to the Eastern highway, Two Berks Lane was a longer secluded road that stretched from the end of the south-east area to the heart of Eastern Tomoeda. And since Eriol lived in a remote, private estate near that end, he often took that quieter route towards school.

"Kuso! What did they want?"

"What else do you think?"

"Ahhh… So they wanted some payback for that trashing we gave their kids two weeks ago. What did you do?" Yamazaki asked, knowing full well that Eriol wouldn't foolishly engage in an unfair fight. He eyed his blue-haired friend more closely. There wasn't even a scratch on him, nor a wrinkle in his uniform.

"As always, I outsmarted them. Now, come on." Eriol frowned and slammed his locker shut. The school bell would be ringing soon, and he hated to be the last to arrive in class. He quickly adjusted his bag and headed towards the classroom with his buddies trailing him.

"And?" Syaoran waved his right hand impatiently, resisting the urge to strangle his half-English relative. "Details! Specifics, **_E-man_**!" He deliberately emphasised on one of the nicknames given to Eriol by some of the students around. Oh, he knew Eriol hated being called anything but his name.

"You know, if you're trying to irritate me into spilling, it won't work, **_Little Wolf_**."

Syaoran clenched his fist. That really hit a sore nerve. God knows why his mother had to name him Xiao Lang. It was effective when he was ten or twelve, but not when he's eighteen! He was anything but little! And definitely NOT in all places, too!

"Hiiragizawa…" He hissed threateningly; his rage rapidly mounting.

Yamazaki simply shook his head in amusement at the usual display of brotherly affection. What a fun-loving couple. "All right, enough. Stop stalling, Eriol. Spill!" He pestered as they entered their classroom.

Eriol chuckled to himself. It was so easy to get to his hot-tempered cousin. Too damn easy. Hmm, he would have to work harder on Yamazaki and the others. He walked to his desk, glanced at his watch and promptly removed the blue sunglasses he had been wearing. Let the mental countdown begin! _5…4…3… 2…1..._

Brrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!

And as if on cue, their teacher stepped into the classroom. "Class, settle down now! Everyone back to your own seats!"

Eriol smiled cruelly. "Awww, there goes the school bell. Lunch break, then?"

"Bastard!" Syaoran showed Eriol his middle finger and slumped in his seat.

Yamazaki simply snickered as his friend muttered more profanities under his breath. Eriol had, once again, managed to get Li Syaoran riled up within minutes. And on a Monday morning, too!

"You know, if it makes you any better, I can think of at least ten ways how Eriol avoided a morning bloodsport."

"Urusai!"

It was another typical day at Clow East Independent High.

---------------

_Miyazaki Girls Academy,  
Somewhere in the outskirts of Western Tomoeda. _

_-_

"Are you really sure?" Asked a sweet voice, tinged with desperation and worry. "Maybe she's right..." Kinomoto Sakura fretted fearfully, glancing downwards.

The well-respected Captain of the academy's cheerleading squad was energetic, hardworking, and blessed with a kind soul. And she was currently hyperventilating about the size of her, ummm… endowments.

"Iie, for the hundredth time, they aren't big, Sakura! Trust me on this." Mihara Chiharu said in exasperation as she unpacked her breakfast, tuning out the chorus of agreements around their table.

"Hai, Chiharu's right. Besides, Vicki deliberately said those things to hurt you. They're all lies. Shou ga nai darou, ne…" A comforting hand patted Sakura softly on the back.

Sakura turned to her bestfriend, who had always been there for her in times of great need. "Hai... Demo, Tomoyo-chan, I - "

"You should toughen up, Sakura. Let the little bitch know who's boss! You are an Amamiya descendent, remember? Your grandfather would blow his head off if he hears about you getting bullied by some insignificant tramp," Chiharu waved her fork precariously in light warning.

Yanagizawa Naoko nodded at her friend in agreement. Damn rumours. They're like viruses that existed everywhere. Especially in an all-girls boarding school where the ambitious ones play dirty in the competition for popularity. Basically, every little thing involved a petty catfight.

A fellow cheerleader named Vicki Sutaki – also labelled the school slut - had been eyeing the captain position ever since she made it into the team, but when she lost it to Sakura… Well, things had not been that easy for the green-eyed beauty.

And the most recent hit was a rumour about Sakura's breasts being too large – and siliconed – for her petite frame. Though it was obviously untrue, Sakura's weakness was her sensitive nature. And it had gravely humiliated and hurt her to be in reception to all the stares and snickering in the hallway.

Chiharu frowned at her meal. It was Monday, which meant weird-tasting salmon and buttered toast for breakfast. The damn Cook had a very badly organised menu and culinary skills that was, apparently, even worse! Canteen food really sucked. All in all, boarding school - with no boys - sucked big time!

"Just eat it, already. Stop drooling at it like you haven't eaten for months," teased Naoko, their resident geek. The shortest among the group by only three inches, she had a small slim face, which goes with her equally small size. Everyone called her a doll, for her sweet personality and doll-like features.

"I was not drooling at this… this pathetic excuse for fish-and-toast! Oh Kamisama, is Cook trying to kill us all by forcing us to either swallow this poison or starve to death?" Chiharu gagged at her meal melodramatically.

"Stop being melodramatic, Chiharu." Rika Sasaki laughed out loud. "Almost six years here and one would've thought you'd gotten used to the food by now." The sweet gentle Rika, mature beyond her 18 years, had the patience of a saint. Truth be told, no one had ever seen her upset or angry at all.

"Yeah, well, our parents enrolled us into this classy, expensive girls school for a hefty price and they feed us with crap? What a rip-off. They should have just sent me to public school! At least I'd have more freedom, too!"

"You mean freedom with boys?"

"That was not what I meant!"

"Ano ne… Guys, can we please get back to the problem here?" begged Sakura as she stabbed her fork into her food restlessly. This whole boob issue was ruining her appetite. Damn that Vicki.

The ever-assertive Tomoyo Daidouji silently wrapped a right arm around her cousin's shoulders. She knew it would bother the tender-hearted girl. But she also somewhat suspected that Sakura wouldn't let that insult slide easily.

"So, does that mean that my breasts are huge, too? Coz we're practically the same size, you know!" She teased, hoping to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura frowned. Were they still at that? She wasn't that naive as to believe the stupid twit! Sigh.

"No, of course not… Chiharu's right. I know that my breasts are completely acceptable. It's just that… I hate all the staring and those stupid smirks they gave me…"

Tomoyo nodded approvingly. The thirst for vengeance was strong in the Amamiya blood, and it seems that her cousin was finally catching up in this game. "Would you like me to do something about this?" She asked a little too sweetly with a shrewd, evil look in her eyes.

"Hmmm, now we're talking…" Sakura looked up with interest.

Chiharu perked up and quickly added with a glee, "Yatta! They know better than to mess with any of us!" She rubbed her hands together, ignoring her food. Nevermind the fish-and-toast! Dessert would be served soon - cold and sweet!

"An eye for an eye, and the whole world goes blind." Rika simply shook her head in resignation. She clearly remembered the last time a fellow student had offended Chiharu. It ended up really ugly - literally - when the girl limped out of the bathroom, crying, and with bruises on her face. Chiharu had a much-feared, violent reputation.

"Well, if you think about it, Rika… Then the whole world would be even. Everyone will be equally blind and can't do much damage when they can't see their enemies' faces!" Naoko reasoned with her usual morbid logic. She wasn't really up for the whole revenge thing, but hey, a girl could always enjoy the entertainment!

"Hai, Rika... Don't worry about it!"

Chiharu licked her lips in anticipation. Tomoyo's dirty plans were always straightforward, effective and downright scary. And that made her one of the most feared persons in town. Not to mention that she had tycoons in her family - in the forms of her mother and grandfather...

Sakura tapped a finger on her chin. "Hai, since Vicki loves to gossip, why don't we help her spread more rumours…"

"Well, with me being chief-editor of the newsletter and all… I think I do have an empty column for next week's issue before I finalize everything." Tomoyo flashed a wicked smile. Talk about power tripping.

"Sugoi! Have you anything in mind to write about, Sakura?" asked Chiharu enthusiastically. She sure had several mean ideas.

"I'm open to suggestions. I know you girls have plenty to offer."

Tomoyo fished out her organizer from her small carry-around bag. "Alright! Let's begin, shall we?"

And breakfast was soon forgotten as they made plans for petty revenge.

It was another typical day at Miyazaki Girls Academy.

* * *

**A sneak preview of chapter 2… **

Touya rubbed the back of his neck hard. This underground business was damn tiring at times. And irritating, too. Hell, it felt as if his life was part of some mobster movie, minus the Tommy guns and hardcore drugs!

_The Godfather?_ _Or how about The Sopranos? _

Hah! No, forget those when there's Tomoeda's very own Yakuzas - The Amamiya, Reed, Kagawa and Yosano families…


	3. Chapter 2: Esprit de Corps

**Author's note: **

Thanks to cHikEn bOnE o-O, janey Luvz you, Flpino Hter Slyer & Ms. Evil, for the reviews…  
How lovely… **sobs** At least I know someone's expecting new chapters!

I do know of many people - those 'silent lurkers' - who read but are too shy to review. And it's okay… I do respect your privacy… I'm cool with that. But if you ever come out of your hiding… you know what to do… Hehehe. (sorry, how shameless of me.)

And let me know if you like long chapters. I personally like to read long pages, but it can get real painful on the eyes and attention span… But if you like it, I'll serve it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Esprit de Corps. **

Esprit de corps (French): loyalty and devotion uniting the members of a group.

-

_You can't walk alone, Many have given the illusion but none have really walked alone. Man is not made that way. Each man is bedded in his people, their history, their culture, and their values. _

_- Peter Abrahams_

_-_

_-_

They were mad-crazy and he was mad-angry.

"So, you crossed over to the West and deliberately picked a fight with none other than _that_ Hiiragizawa?"

Kinomoto Touya leaned back in his seat and watched the four youths with deadly intent. He had rushed down from University for this impromptu interrogation when he'd heard that some of his boys had caused trouble… Another damn inconvenience squeezed into his hectic schedule.

However, he had no room to complain, no matter how annoying things got. Touya sighed out loud enough for them to hear his displease. It was still his prominent duty to find out everything that transpired under his thumb. The only consolation he could find was that it gave him a good excuse to avoid grocery shopping with his 'shopaholic' girlfriend.

"Hai, Kinomoto-san. We only wanted to get back at him for what his boys did to Junta and Kun. Justice!" Seventeen-year-old teen named Keishi cried out defensively. Clearly, he was the leader of yesterday's troublesome expedition.

Touya bit back a curse.

Keishi's three equally dumb friends nodded solemnly in agreement. "Hai. And to think that he refused to step out of his car, claiming that he was late for school! Then he started insulting us and got us mad, then made us chase him. That bloody coward!"

Touya propped his elbows on his armrests and leaned slightly forward, eyeing his subjects more intently. He deliberately frowned for an added effect.

"So, in other words, you took in his bait, and unknowingly accepted his challenge to race?"

The hard strain in his voice was not lost to them. The four gulped and nodded, their faces turning scarlet in part shame and part frustration.

Touya noticed that they were sweating profusely and keeping their gazes downcast. _So, they're scared, eh? Good._ He raised his tone by a notch. "You stepped into their territory to stir trouble. Without my knowledge or permission. Now, what excuse do you have for that?"

The boys flustered and quickly tried to redeem themselves in front of their leader. "We-we couldn't let him get away. Not what after he did two weeks ago! It's an insult to our gang. Surely you can see that -- "

Touya let out another disappointed sigh and raised his hand to demand silence. No more explanations were needed. And certainly no more excuses for their misconduct. These undisciplined kids are a menace. "Still, you did break one of the codes."

It was an unwritten law to respect each triad's territories. No one allowed their men to cross the borders, unless it was a matter of life and death and business. And any personal disputes between triads were usually settled on neutral grounds – namely Centra Tomoeda, considered a no-man's land where none of the triads could claim as their own turf.

Of course, there were many mischief-makers who gladly broke all rules of engagement out of spite. Especially his boys and the Reed brats. Their vendetta had started from way back.

Touya tapped his fingers on the tabletop. The small and petty fights, occurring every now and then, didn't really bother him much. In fact, he enjoyed the sparring a lot... especially, when it involved their arch-nemesis. However, with too many rule-breaking, it could seem - to other triad leaders - that he wasn't able to keep a firm hold on his boys. Now that would ruin his reputation. And his family's.

His face darkened at that horrifying thought. Damn. To add further insult to injury, the idiots just had to lose that friggin' race to Hiiragizawa! Young fools!

He quickly dismissed them before his temper got the best of him. "I'll let you off easy this time. Disobey my orders again, and I'll see you whipped. Now, get out." He pointed to the door.

"Hai! Arigatou, Kinomoto-san."

"Arigatou, Kinomoto-san."

"Arigatou, Kinomoto-san. And gomenasai."

"Arigatou, Kinomoto-san. Gomen." The four offenders bowed before leaving.

-----

"Hmm... That was rather… funny."

A young ash-haired man with pale features chuckled lightly. He was standing by the door throughout the session, silently watching the four youths fled out of the office.

Those boys had every intention to trash Hiiragizawa on his very own land, but returned with their tails stuck between their legs instead. "Four 'visitors' lost against one 'home' player. Ironic, ironic."

"Yuki. Don't start." Came the warning reply.

"Loosen up, Touya. We've had our fair share of mischief when we were younger, too, remember? It's not unusual."

"Hai. Demo, we weren't that stupid as to tread on enemy grounds with malicious intent, and with only three persons as backup!"

His best friend merely chuckled in reply. "They're young and will learn soon enough."

"I sure as hell hope so!"

Touya rubbed the back of his neck hard. This underground business was damn tiring at times. And irritating, too. It felt as if his life was part of some mobster movie, minus the Tommy guns and hardcore drugs. Hell!

_The Godfather? Or the Sopranos? _No, forget those when there's Tomoeda's very own Yakuzas - The Amamiya, Reed, Kagawa and Yosano families. Four influential triads led by members of old, powerful families that once reigned this big town. Each triad had a dominion in four different parts of Tomoeda, except for the central part, which belonged to none.

He sighed out loud. "Tell me, Yuki. Why did I ever sign up for this?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"No." Touya scowled. It was a sensitive topic, something he'd rather dump at the back of his mind to rot. He'd never openly talked about it, his reasons for walking this road. But deep down, he knew it was always family obligations over his hearts' desires. His grandfather was relying on him.

He looked around his office, located on the second floor of The Hexagon. His very own club, given to him on his 21st birthday by his wonderful grandfather. His very own baby.

It wasn't easy running The Hexegon when it first opened three years ago. Tough days, bad businesses. The club had seen it its fair share of lowest hits… But it had been worth the effort and determination. Now, it was one of the most renowned nightspots in the whole of Tomoeda.

The club also frequently took away whatever was left of his spare time after his family, University, girlfriend and _'other businesses'_. His hectic lifestyle could stretch him thin at times but he didn't mind it. Oh, truthfully, he loved it! And with cash flowing in his bank account monthly, he need not have to bother his father for money.

His eyes landed on the picture frames that hung on his wall. The faces of his families and close friends… Always there, reminding him... _Sigh._ Initially, he hadn't wanted any decoration in his office, but relented when his mad girlfriend kicked up a fuss. Speaking of whom…

Touya glanced at the clock and shot up from his chair. "Damn! I'm supposed to pick Nakuru up from the mall now. She's cooking dinner tonight." He grabbed his trench coat from the stand. "Oh, _and you're invited_." His hard voice spared no room for argument.

Yukito merely smiled at the veiled command. No polite questions like 'Would you join us?' or 'Would you please come?'. He could feel the imaginary shackles clamping onto his ankles tightly. Both Nakuru and Touya could get real scary when they're persistent.

"God save us from food poisoning."

"Stay strong, my dear friend." Touya smiled evilly. If he was going to suffer dinner, he sure as hell was going to drag his best friend down with him.

-

-

Li Syaoran was humming softly as he stuffed his damp towel and jersey into his duffel bag. He was happy, light-headed and fully sated. With an about turn, he promptly walked out of the boy's shower room with a bounce in his steps, purposely ignoring the amused glances his teammates threw at his back. It was rare to see their captain at such ease, even though they knew that soccer practices always left him feeling somewhat - uncharacteristically - cheery.

He then briskly headed towards the school parking lot, hoping to be missed by a certain sapphire-eyed tyrant.

But he ran out of luck.

"Chotto matte!" Came the familiar voice that permanently wiped the glow from his face. Damn. It seemed that Eriol's rugby practice had ended around the same time his soccer training had. Syaoran paused in his tracks, but then thought the better of it, and simply continued walking. _Let the bugger catch up by himself!_ He smiled wickedly, feeling smug.

"Oi!"

Syaoran continued to ignore his cousin. However, his bliss was short-lived when he reached the parking lot. He frowned hard at the sight of a pretty, ebony-haired girl leaning against his corvette and promptly glanced at his watch. It was almost dusk. Shouldn't she be home hours ago?

He frowned even harder when he realised she was actually sitting on _his_ car's _bonnet_.

"Meilin! What are you still doing here in school at this hour? Get off my car!"

Li Meilin straightened up from her cousin's precious wheels, deciding to disregard his withering glare. Finally! She was sick of waiting. "I'm bored. Let's go catch that Chinese horror movie!" She smiled enthusiastically.

"No."

She grabbed his arm and pleaded, "Come on, the rest of the girls didn't want to watch it! You're my only hope… Please?"

He made a face. Was she mad? Did she not realise he'd just had soccer training? "Some other time, okay. I've just had practice, remember? I'm tired and hungry."

Meilin sighed loudly, knowing it wouldn't be fair to drag him out in such a state. Besides, when Syaoran got tired and hungry, he was even more grumpy than usual. And that would be very bad… for her. Great, what a waste of time!

She released his arm and pushed it away in dejection. "Fine…Spoilsport," she muttered the last word under her breath. What a bummer.

Syaoran rejoiced inwardly as he unlocked his car, then turned back to face her. Oddly, there seemed to be something different in her appearance lately, though he wasn't sure what it was… And that had somewhat bothered him in class earlier in the day. Another ear piercing? A new watch? He scrutinised her suspiciously from top to bottom.

His left eye started twitching as soon as her school skirt came into view. It was at least two inches – no, three! - above her knees. He prayed for patience. _Relax, Syaoran…_

It didn't help.

"What the hell did you do to your skirt?" He growled out.

Meilin shrugged, knowing full well that he would notice the small alteration. _Yeah, so what?_ "Isn't it obvious? I only shortened it a little. No big deal."

He didn't know whether to strangle her or beat her senseless. "There's a valid reason why they made our schoolgirls wear knee-length skirts, Meilin. Do you want to end up a rape victim or in teenage pregnancy?" He asked her in his usual direct, crude manner.

She narrowed her eyes, her mouth tightening into a stubborn line. "Ooooh... Don't worry, that would never happen. Besides, who would even _want_ to date me, knowing I'm _related_ to you?"

"That didn't stop you from dating that bastard from Central Tomoeda!"

Meilin scowled. Did he have to bring that ugly topic up? It had happened ages ago, for godsake! "Well, so? I obviously didn't have anyone else since no one in the East dares to ask me out - "

"Meilin, he tried to take advantage of you! And he cheated on you, too!"

"Hey, look! That was a long time ago! And I've learnt my lesson already. So get over it, okay! I can take care of myself." She puffed up in indignation.

He swore out loud. Stubborn girls and their broken pride are a menace to over-protective male cousins. _What's with them and dating, anyway?_ And, damn, Eriol had chosen to finally arrive at that very moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Eriol. Someone's making a big fuss out of nothing." Meilin huffed out, giving Syaoran another seething look.

"Nothing? You call –"

"Oh, shut up!"

"That's right, Syaoran. Give her a break, will you." Eriol added in amusement while eyeing Meilin, his other temperamental relative. Noticing her skirt, he quickly concluded the cause of Syaoran's irritation.

He decided to comment on it, anyway.

"Her skirt's not that short… Have you ever seen the girls from the Miyazaki Girls Academy? Now, those _are_ offensive!"

"Don't encourage her!"

"I'm not. Don't worry about her skirt, man. No one would dare mess with our fiery cousin, so drop it. You wouldn't want to embarrass Meilin, now would you?"

Meilin smiled at her currently favourite relative. Eriol Hiiragizawa was such sweet, sensitive and perceptive guy when he chose to be one. Too bad they were related. "You're the best, Eriol… Now why can't Syaoran be more like you?"

"Hey! Why you-!"

"Now, Meilin. I wouldn't goad him further if I were you. Not good for your health," Eriol teased as he walked towards his car.

"Hiiragizawa! Don't think I didn't know you just insulted me! I'll let it go for now." Syaoran barked out before turning his attention to three approaching figures. "Oi! It's about time you _three_ stepped of the shower! Been busy having too much fun?" He growled out to them sarcastically.

Eriol snickered at that. His cousin sure had a twisted sense of wit when provoked.

"Well, someone's back to his grumpy self." Yamazaki ignored the veiled insult and unlocked his black Audi.

Hitsuko Akira laughed out loud. "You mean, he wasn't grumpy before this?" He leaned against his light blue Nissan Coupe with his arms folded across his chest, grinning from ear to ear. "Hi, Meilin." He winked at her, ever the resident charmer.

"Don't mind him. I agree, he's never not grumpy," Meilin smiled in return at the charming blonde guy with light blue eyes. She ignored the grumbling brute beside them.

Vice captain to Eriol's rugby team, Shino Hugosi, widely known as Hugo to everyone, joined in the teasing. "Come on, the guy can't help being what he is… A PMS boy! Hahaha!" He cackled over his own childish jest, ignoring the darkening expression on Syaoran's face.

"Urusai, baka, before my fist ends up in your face."

That shut them up effectively. Everyone knew when Syaoran threatened bodily harm, he usually meant it. He inwardly cheered at his small victory. Being the most feared person around has its advantages.

"Grump!"

Upon giving Syaoan a slight shove - which failed since he barely moved - Hugosi sauntered towards Eriol's Viper. He adored the hot blue car, but despite that, he wouldn't trade his own silver Jaguar coupe for anything else. His grey eyes twinkled with awe as he ran his hands on its bonnet. "Hey, Hiiragizawa. Did you really race with this baby yesterday? There's not even a scratch on her! I'm impressed!"

Eriol smiled smugly. His baby, _together with its driver_, was simply the best! "Of course, you should be. There's no other cars that can beat this sweetie."

"Yeah, right! We'll see about that!" Syaoran snorted in response as he quickly entered his corvette. He turned on the ignition, motioning to Meilin to fasten her seatbelt as he stepped on both accelerator and brake pedals.

_**Verrrrrooooommm….Vroooooommmmmm…..Vrooooooooommmmmmmm! **_

The others, having already anticipated his invitation, immediately acknowledged by powering up their respective cars. Time for a fun race.

"Alright, the last to reach the top of Reed Hill is a sore loser and pays a forfeit!" Syaoran screamed out through his window.

"Oh, Kamisama... Here we go again." Meilin rolled her eyes in exasperation. The egotistical male species and their flashy cars…

-

-

* * *

Next chappie … Eriol reflects upon a certain dark stranger he met months ago… and also, Dinner with the Kinomotos!

**P.S. **Since this is an AU fic, there are changes in character profiles and relations… Such as Eriol & Syaoran being first cousins, Takashi being their very distant relative - too distant that they'd just call him close family friend… Masaki Amamiya as S,T&T's grandfather and not great-grandpa, Nakuru not associated with the Reed family (yet), etc… You'll find out as we go along ok…


	4. Chapter 3: No love lost or no love gaine...

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
I'm so sorry for the late update. I kinda lost the files and had to re-write the last few chapters. :-(

Anyway, my thanks to those sweet ppl like **janeyluvsyou**, **chocolate drop** (Well, okay your dream is just freaky... Bloodshed would be nice... twisted but don't worry, Syaoran shall live. He's far too adorable.), **silentLurkerNoMore**, **Ecuagirl**, the evil **ms. evil** (your interesting reviews never fail to crack me up... hahaha!), and **Tadpole** (Ermmm yeah, a Ford Mustang, aye? I gave it to Touya. A blue Mustang Cobra... Very very nice! Hehehe.) for their kind reviews. Thanks.

And since, I've taken more than 7 days to update, I shall upload the next chappie tomorrow!

**CHAPTER 3: No love lost or no love gained?**

-

_Having a family is like having a bowling alley installed in your brain. _

_--- Martin Mull _

-

-

It was supposed to be a wonderful evening, but now she wasn't so sure.

Akizuki Nakuru sat on the cold stone bench with her elbows propped on her knees, cradling her chin. The sun was just setting and the sky was a beautiful canvas of dark pink, red and blue streaks. With all the neon lights radiating from the mall a short distance away, the whole area looked somewhat weirdly colourful. But definitely lovely in its own right.

She glanced down at the bags of groceries and then at her watch. She bit her lower lip, wondering if she should take a cab to the Kinomoto's and get started on dinner. Touya was supposed to have arrived twenty minutes ago and time was running out.

He was late again. Sigh. He was not a usually a tardy person, though. _No, but he's **always** late, and **only** when it comes to you... Or maybe he just totally, conveniently forgot._

Her beloved boyfriend was supposed to accompany her shop for groceries, but - as usual - last minute circumstances had forced him to pull out. So, once again, she had slapped a smile on her face and let him attend to other more important issues that demanded his precious time. It was the proper thing to do, of course; his whole world did not necessarily revolve around her.

Ironically, evading shopping trips made him happy; and if he was happy, she was happy.

Nakuru pushed her negative thoughts away and finally came to a decision. She blew out a long exhausted breath and stood to gather the bags at from the ground when a blue SVT Mustang Cobra abruptly pulled up along the roadside with a loud screech.

"Nakuru!"

She looked up and saw Yukito step out from the passenger door and came to her assistance. The pale, cheerful man took some bags from her grip and smiled at her apologetically. "Gomen, the meeting ended up later than we expected."

He was such a sensitive man with a sweet disposition that she couldn't help but smile back in appreciation. "Iie, it's all right Yuki-chan. Nan demo nai."

Touya then came into view and took the remaining bags from her. "Hey." He kissed her cheek in greeting. It was a little chaste, but enough.

Wrapping her hands around his neck, she ignored the tiny pang of disappointment and grinned widely. "Touya! I never thought you'd come…"

"I'm here already, aren't I?" He asked in mild amusement, slowing easing from her hug. "Come, let's get going. Get in the car." Both he and Yuki loaded the bags into the back next to Nakuru before getting into their seats.

"By the way, Nakuru," Touya said while driving, "Yuki and I have decided to help you prepare dinner tonight. It wouldn't be fair to let you do all the cooking by yourself." It wasn't really a complete lie, but he wouldn't tell his girlfriend that her cooking could corrode their intestines, not when she was only trying to do something nice for them.

"Hai, we will help you. Saves more time." Yukito suppressed a smile, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Honto ni? Yokatta! I could use the help. Domo arigatou!" Nakuru squealed from the backseat. She was about to bear-hug them from behind when Touya threw her a glare from the rear-view mirror.

"Nakuru…" He warned. "I'm driving."

Nakuru faked a pout. "Mou! You're no fun..." She ignored the chuckles Yukito gave them as she remembered an important detail she had conveniently forgotten to mention. "By the way, I've invited one more guest for dinner tonight, so there's more food to prepare."

"Who else did you invite? Daidouji-san?" Yukito asked her.

"No." Nakuru pretended to inspect her painted nails. A part of her was feeling apprehensive about the extra guest, but another part of her had said that it was the rightful thing to do. Families are supposed to be together, afterall…

"Who, Nakuru?" Touya asked with an edge to his voice. It wasn't like her to hesitate or hide anything from him.

She swallowed hard. _Here goes…_ "Ahhh… Amamiya-san."

"Nani!" The two men exclaimed in surprise, both staring at her for a split second.

"Hey! Watch out for the motorbike!"

Touya swore under his breath and swerved the car just in time to prevent a collision. He took a deep breath and refocused on the road. "Did my father mention anything about not attending tonight's dinner?"

"No, he did not. Of course, he'll be around."

"Then Nakuru, please tell me you did **not** invite my grandfather over for dinner."

"I did." She glanced at him. Touya still kept his gaze on the road -- probably not trusting himself to speak without bursting in anger -- but she could see that his face had darkened and his jaw muscles clenched. He was definitely not pleased with the arrangement.

"Touya, listen, I have a perfectly good reason to --"

"I know what you're trying to do, Nakuru. God knows, it's not the first time we've been through this." He cut her off in a curt manner, his voice firm and yet, tired.

"Touya -"

He gripped the steering wheel tighter. The last thing he needed was to be goaded into screaming at his family-deprived girlfriend. _Patience…_

"Oh, hell. You've already invited both of them, and there's nothing much we can do now. I do not want to discuss this anymore." His voice quickly softened at the tiny sound of her dejected sigh. "I mean it. Don't say another word." Anticipating Yukito's tendency to intervene, he quickly added, "The **both** of you."

Yukito threw a worried glance at his best friend, who was too busy fuming and concentrating on driving cautiously at the same time. He then turned back to look at a guilty yet determined Nakuru. Hmm, dinner would be somewhat interesting later on…

-

-

"Konbanwa, Eriol-sama." A cheerful old man with a rounded physique, greeted his young master by the door.

Eriol greeted his butler with a small appreciative smile. "Konbanwa, Rinshun. Is my father home?"

"No, he isn't. He has a dinner appointment with a client."

"Ahh, so desu ka…" He nodded to himself, not at all surprised at his father's absence. It wasn't unusual for Andy Hiiragizawa to be rarely around, what with his business appointments and meetings and all. Eriol suppressed a tiny, rising pang of dejection. _Come on, Hiiragizawa. You know how it is._

Being the sympathetic man he was, Rinshun added, "He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry and that it was a last minute plan." He spoke gently, his eyes full of warmth and support. "Would you like to have your dinner now? I cooked your favourite."

"Iie. I'm not that hungry yet. Maybe later, about an hours' time." He replied before running up the main stairs leading to the west wing, somewhat eager to get to his bedroom, to escape the strangling coldness creeping from every corner of the mansion.

"By the way, arigatou, Rinshun!" He called out over his shoulder as he bounded up the stairs, grateful for his servant's subtle display of care and concern.

Once in his room, Eriol dropped his bag and moved towards his bed, letting his body fall backwards in carefree abundance. He then stared up at his ceiling with his hands tucked under his head.

Black. It was painted black, just like his four walls. And with the curtains drawn, it gave his room an eerie, gloomy atmosphere. Despite that, the room didn't exude coldness and emptiness, like the rest of the manor.

In fact, was the only place that felt like home to him.

He laid there for the next few minutes, unmoving, unthinking. Numbness and fatigue from the past few years was finally taking its toll on him, settling in his bones and mind, and bleeding him dry. _I'm going to die a lonely, unhappy man, just like my father will._

Then, something gleamed at the corner of his sight, catching his immediate attention. His view dropped towards his desk, and landed on a small trinket that oddly stood out amidst the dimness of the room. A tiny, sentimental ornament that was missing its mate; One half of a pair of earrings, in fact.

And it had belonged to a doleful stranger. A nameless, doleful stranger. Eriol chuckled. _How Cinderella-like... _

He walked over to his desk to pick up that delicate stuff which no one in the world would ever guess he would possess. And he scrutinised the earring again, just as intently as he had done so hundreds of times before.

It was such a light and dainty little thing, made of white gold and three small amethyst teardrops - two tiny ones with a slightly bigger one in the centre. The brilliant-cut gems were blessed with a deep rich purple that glittered to a lighter hue when exposed to light.

Despite his lack of knowledge in the jewellery department, he could tell that it was of a Grade 10, genuine and definitely expensive. He juggled it carefully in his right hand, watching the teardrops sparkle and fade as light bounced off their facets.

His thoughts slowly drifted to the back of his mind, where he hid that odd memory spawned four months ago. And with his eyes still transfixed on the amethyst earring, Eriol reminisced with a pensive smile on his face…

-

----------------- Flashback ----------------

-

It was late; just a little after midnight. The full moon was shining brightly and the night breeze was gentle, yet cold.

He had decided to take a midnight drive along the streets of Tomoeda, speeding along any roads randomly just to blow off some steam, and finally ending up somewhere in Central Park. And since it had seemed like a good time to take a midnight stroll, he parked his car and walked along the long paths that meandered within the big park.

He had only walked for several minutes, basking in the silence and tranquillity, when he stumbled upon a figure huddled up underneath a blossom tree, just across the field to his right. Only the concrete path was illuminated with small lamps whereas the rest of the park was dimly lit by the glow of the moon.

He squinted his eyes to confirm his suspicions. Judging from the small size and the faint, muffled sobs, it was obviously a girl.

She kept her head down, her long dark hair shielding most of her body like a curtain. Her knees were drawn up and she was hugging them tightly to her body. She was sobbing to herself, so involved in her misery and oblivious to the stranger watching her from a distance.

It was truly a pitiful sight. And it tugged at his heart, for the life of him he didn't know why. Still rooted in his spot, Eriol wondered if he should leave the mourning stranger to herself. He sure as hell would like to be left alone if he were in her position. And it was obvious she did not wish to be disturbed. _So, mind your own damn business, Hiiragizawa._

He could walk away. He should walk away. And he wanted to walk away. But for reasons unknown, he did not. _No, you do know why._ What he had heard was not cries of anger or frustration, not tears of a broken-hearted, but something else. The girl was showing signs that he recognised all too well, for he was no stranger to them. The signs of loneliness.

Without much thought - and before he even realised it - he had moved across the field and stopped a mere few feet away from her. He stood there for several seconds, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

It took her quite a while to register the fact that she wasn't alone, and when she did realise, she gasped out in horror, startled at the pair of feet in front of her. She started to scramble up from her sitting position.

He took a step back. "Sumimasen, I did not mean to frighten you. I won't hurt you…" he trailed off, only to realise the reversed effect of the last sentence on her. She gasped even louder and backed up into the tree, blending further into the darkness. _Great, Hiiragizawa, try not to sound like some stalker, will you!_

He quickly added in a softer, gentler voice he didn't know he could summon, "… Honto… I was just taking a walk and saw you crying, and I thought you might need someone to talk to… or something…"

"Just leave me alone." Came a soft reply. Her voice was strained and sad, but it sounded like music to his ears. A sad melody.

"Hai, I respect that. I'm so sorry to disturb you. Really… I just… I-I don't know what I was thinking… Gomen. Goodnight." He bowed politely to the dark figure and turned away, silently berating himself for intruding a private moment. _Well, there, Hiiragizawa. I hope that satisfied your male ego. A white knight, indeed!_

He started to make his way back to the concrete path when he felt her touch his elbow gently from behind. "Matte..." Came that soft voice again.

He whirled around to face the sad stranger who had finally decided to step out of the shadows.

Then sapphire met amethyst.

For a short moment, it seemed like the whole world was just a blurry figure, and time had ceased to be. And all he could see was her face, mere inches away from his. His heart caught in his throat and his mouth felt dry.

Her face was finely shaped and bore a demure, innocent look. The pale, flawless complexion, a cute, straight nose and tempting pink lips were alluring. And her eyes… They were of mixed shades of purple, intense and shiny, looking at him with a flicker of gratitude.

And for the first time in his life, Eriol Hiiragizawa was struck dumb by a beautiful face.

He wasn't sure of the passing seconds, but he was fully aware that she was silently scrutinising him back. No, it was way beyond that. There was something deep in those amethyst orbs that was staring straight into his naked soul. Not probing, not intruding, but just looking. Really seeing him. Understanding. _As if to say, 'I can see right through - to you. I know you.'_

He gulped hard, fighting the rising uneasiness in his chest. Since he wasn't wearing his shades - which would be pointless, given the present hour - he could either try to intimidate her, or look away, which would only admit his uneasiness.

But he did not want to look further into her eyes. And neither was he one to admit defeat. So he raised his inner walls higher and broke the moment with a convincing cough.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to be rude." She blushed and gave a small smile, a glint of amusement present in her eyes for a scant second. _Clever, clever girl. _

With the awkward trance-like moment finally over, he'd thought to say something lest the unpredictable, beautiful creature decided to walk away. "It's no problem… Would you like to borrow my handkerchief to wipe your face? It's very clean. I've not used it." He instantly fished out a dark blue hanky and handed it to her before she could protest.

Surprisingly, she accepted it without hesitation and immediately wiped her tear-streaked cheeks. "Arigatou."

He suspected she kept her gaze downward to prevent eye contact, rather than in shame. So, he glanced at the rest of her instead. She was slender and petite, her head only reaching his nose. She was wearing a fluffy, violet angora sweater, and tight black jeans and white sneakers. A pair of sparkling amethyst earrings dangled from her earlobes when she tried to rearrange her unbound hair. It was wavy and as black as ebony, in contrast to her pale skin. It reached up to the middle of her upper arms, where it curled inwards. Eriol strongly resisted the urge to touch a loose tendril.

He then frowned a little, mentally slapping himself. _Stop it, Hiiragizawa! What the hell's wrong with you?_

He cleared his throat, slipping on a passive facial expression. "Do you have a transport home? It isn't safe for a girl to be out by herself at this time and place."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

He raised his brows at her roundabout answer, not missing the protective tone in it. Was she hinting at him _not_ to offer a ride home or was she just plain insulted by his sort-of chivalrous remark? He couldn't tell. In his humble opinion, girls usually liked to say something vague and expected guys to interpret accordingly.

So, he simply kept quiet and waited for her to finish making herself a little more presentable, although he didn't think a little mess would made her any less alluring.

Once she was done, she looked up with an expression of uncertainty. "Umm… I guess I better get going." She nervously glanced at his wet handkerchief in her hands and back at him, hesitating to return his goods in a damaged state.

He took pity in her propriety, "Nevermind. You may keep it." He'd rather suggest that they meet up again so that she could return it to him cleaned, but feared his intention would be transparent to her. Therefore, he could only hope for her to suggest it.

"Arigatou." She gave him a smile that almost took his breath away and slowly backed away, nodding her head politely once again. "Arigatou. It was nice meeting you."

A sudden wave of desperation ran through him. He'd hoped to talk to her a while longer, or at the very least, keep each other company for a short moment, if only to ease their loneliness.

And apparently she had probably been too nervous to think about returning his hanky some other time, too.

"Matte," he whispered, but in vain. She had since broken into a run, down another path and out of the park. Away from him and his bleak existence. Damnation.

The urge to pursue her was great, but the last thing he needed was for her to think him a deviant or worse still, scream "_Rape! Molest! Murder!"_ in fright. So, he did nothing but stand there dumbly, watching her retreating figure until it diminished into a tiny dot.

_Sigh. So long, stranger…_

It took him about ten minutes to finally shake out of his stupor, and when he did, something glittering under the path lights caught his eye. He went to pick it up, and recognised the earring almost instantly. Under further inspection, it was a beautiful piece with amethyst stones that reminded him of her eyes…

Eriol straightened and peered into the direction where she took off one last time. It would be fruitless to find her; she would've been far away then. Too far for him to catch up. And if she had a vehicle nearby, the chances of getting to her were none.

He lingered for several more hours, hoping she'd realise her missing jewellery and rush back to retrieve it. But lady luck had indeed fled, and the hour had grown so late. Running his hand across his short hair, he heaved another tired sigh. _What a weird nigh_t…

He slowly walked towards his car, but not before looking back one last time. And when he reached his car, it struck him that he didn't even get to know her name.

-

END OF FLASHBACK

-

He had revisited the park the next night and many following nights as well, wandering endlessly, and hoping to return the earring. There were even some days when he came directly after school, wishing that they would bump into each other. However, there weren't any signs of her. After three long weeks of sleepless nights and restlessness, he finally gave up.

Sighing loudly, Eriol placed the earrings back onto his desk and dismissed the thoughts of her. She did intrigue him, but there was nothing more to it than curiosity; that's all. There's no place in his life for romance and love. _Of course, Hiiragizawa. Do you want to find love only to lose it later? Your grandparents had certainly thought it was worth the pain. So had their forefathers. Would you want to try the same fate? Or take up your father's advice?_

Eriol's thoughts drifted towards his father. Andy Hiiragizawa was an intelligent and practical man, definitely bred to do business. He had married only for the sake of continuing the family name, treated his wife and heir with decent courtesy and manners, and offered them wealth and freedom, but never his heart. To many, it would seem that he was a stonewall, incapable of loving, however Eriol knew better.

Seven years ago, on the very day they watched his mother being buried, Andy had explained to his son their family history, and his selfish reasons for shielding himself from any emotional ties. Being his father's sensible son, and having experienced the pain from the loss of his mother, Eriol had finally understood his father's intentions. And from that moment on, his life had completely changed.

His life really sucked sometimes. Stuck in a remote, gigantic manor, with three servants and an absent father. There were times he wished he were living with his relatives. Syaoran, Meilin and Yamazaki lived together in a posh apartment near school. Sure, things could get a little crazy and noisy living with three people of different personalities, but it was definitely better than being alone at home.

He rubbed his forehead to ease his mind. _Stop moping around, Hiiragizawa. You can't change your cursed life_, he chided himself for the hundredth time in his life. Some things can't be helped and the only way to survive is to move on forward.

He grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom. A cold shower would be nice. It would wake him up real good.

-

-

The silence, though highly expected, was almost intolerable. And tension was slowly mounting.

For the first time in his life, Touya discovered that one decorum of family dining had finally come in handy; the heads of the family were required to sit at the opposite ends of the table, and that meant having his father and grandfather sitting on opposite ends. Never mind the fact that they were both too eager to be positioned as far away from each other as possible, anyway.

Dinner had started as a pretty formal affair, with the usual curt - and superficial - pleasantries exchanged between the two grown men. It had then elapsed into nothing but silence, dreadful enough to make one self-conscious of one's eating habits in front of one's own family.

The only consolation for him was that they both were smart enough not to argue today. He suspected that they were finally too tired - and emotionally exhausted - to bother exchanging insults anymore. It was one hell of a long family controversy.

Touya darted his eyes left and right again before looking down at his food. It was becoming a routine for the past twenty minutes, and he was going to have a splitting headache. Nakuru, Yukito and him had tried to engage a light conversation by politely enquiring after their day, and asking for their opinions on the food served. But both men, equally capable in socialising as their careers entailed, had simply smiled and gave brief praises in return. Then another stretch of silence began.

And it was beginning to drive him nuts.

He frowned at Nakuru, who was facing him. She was deliberately avoiding his gaze, looking anywhere but his direction. He glanced to his right to confirm his other suspicion. Yukito was happily occupied with his meal, oblivious to anyone else. _Sigh. Time to handle this myself._

He kicked Nakuru's legs under the table. Hard.

Unfortunately, she was about to take a sip from her glass. "Hmmmmrrpphh!" Startled, she choked on her drink, and coughed out loud.

"Nakuru! Daijoubu ka?" Masaki Amamiya, president of Amamiya Corp. and head of the Amamiya Triad, reached out his left hand and patted her back furiously, wearing a concerned expression on his face. "Take it easy…"

"Nakuru, daijoubu?" asked Fujitaka Kinomoto from the other end of the table, his brows also wrinkled with worry.

She gasped for more oxygen. "Hai, hai. Daijoubu. It went down the wrong pipe, that's all." She nodded enthusiastically and thumped her chest several times. At the rate things were going, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to choke and end up in hospital. It could be the perfect escape… She smiled reassuringly at everyone, but revealed a glint of malice in her eyes when Touya came into direct view.

Touya smiled at her apologetically, though he didn't look like he was sorry at all. Then, his mirth was quickly replaced with a heavy frown, silently commanding her to handle the awkward situation. He gritted his teeth. _It was her idea to invite both of them for dinner!_

He frowned at her even harder when she started to look away, dismissing his order. In a last desperate attempt to get her co-operation, he began kicking her leg again, not giving up until she gave him her attention.

Finally cracking under pressure - and under Touya's murderous glare - Nakuru sighed and nodded her head subtly. She wrecked her brains for some sort of damage control measures. She needed something to enlighten the atmosphere. Something that wouldn't upset any of them. Something that both stubborn, old men agree on... Aha!

"I called Sakura-chan up the other day. Talked to her for a short while…" She glanced around to gauge their reactions. True enough, both men snapped to attention at the mention of their youngest family member. She inwardly cheered. "Sakura-chan is fine. She said life is as normal and she's looking forward to spending her weekend with everyone. She also sends her love to all of you…"

Fujitaka beamed. "Hai. That's good. I'm planning to call her tomorrow, anyway. She seems pretty busy lately, what with the cheerleading practices and tests."

"The senior girls hockey season is about to start in two months' time and she told me that they have to cheer at every game," Masaki added, not wanting to be missed out, and proudly showing his faithfulness to his granddaughter with his updated knowledge of her life.

Touya smiled approvingly as Yukito and Nakuru joined in the conversation, offering their two cents worth on hockey and cheerleading. Unfortunately, they both had different views on the merits of hockey on foot, and hockey on skates, starting a small debate among the five of them. He had sided with Yukito, his father had sided with Nakuru, and surprisingly, his grandfather had decided to be the most diplomatic and agreed with both sides.

Feeling a little more at ease, the two men then asked about their university activities, triggering a hyper Nakuru who was too eager to relate to them about the upcoming school play she was directing, and the conversation soon snowballed into something warmer and pleasant.

Nakuru, after having deliberately offered conflicting views on hockey just for the sake of communication, could see that everyone was slowly warming up to the topic of academics. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, after all. The rest of the dinner wouldn't turn into a fiasco **_only if_** they refrained from talking about the Amamiya Triad business, and the late Nadeshiko-san. And she would make sure they talk about anything but that!

She caught Touya's eye and smiled smugly. It was a small step, but a progress all the same.

Touya gave a curt nod in return, his eyes showing a flicker of appreciation and satisfaction. Once again, his girlfriend had amazed him with her ability to handle small inconveniences that she herself had caused.

It was a pity that she still couldn't see the obvious after knowing Amamiya-Kinomoto clan for two years. He understood her intentions to bring his family closer, but the damage had been done a long time ago. And some things were just not fixable.

He knew he ought to be mad at her for meddling, but she was an orphan who had always longed for a happy family. And for that alone, he'd forgive her for anything.

-

-

It was past midnight and Club 13 was at its fullest, blasting with the tripping electronic music of Orbital. The atmosphere was loud, hip and colourful, as befitting the funky clubbers.

He leaned against a dark corner of the bar, with one foot tapping to the fast beat and watched the milieu intently from afar. It wasn't as packed as the weekend throng, but fairly tolerable. And since it was 'Ladies' Night', the dance crowd was a definite pleaser. The majority of them were females in skimpy outfits shaking their booties to the rhythm of the night.

He smiled to himself. It had been a great night, and he had already made several good deals. Maybe he would take on one last customer before hitting home. Selling too much to too many people in one night would defeat the purpose of being secretive; he would be found out that way. Besides, it was a long ride home and he hated hanging around this area of Tomoeda.

Scanning around the club for a potential client, he made eye contact with a pretty girl, who looked to be about nineteen years of age. She had jet-black hair, green eyes and lots of body piercing. He could even see the outlines of a nipple ring through her paper-thin blue shirt.

He grinned. Perfect. It wasn't her rocker outfit, but her loud, carefree attitude that had attracted him. She had the bearings of a possible junkie; the way she tried to happily drown herself in alcohol and lose her body to the loud music. And he hoped he was damn right.

He flicked the joint butt onto the floor, and stubbed it with his heel. Time to make good business. He patted his pockets to ensure that his goods were still present and happily made his way towards her, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him keenly from above.

-

-

A young man leaned against the tinted window of the office that overlooked the entire club floor, holding a pair of binoculars in front of him. He had long stayed away from the close-up of various sexy female dancers - specifically, their assets - and focused on his prey.

Hori Jyuken cussed under his breath and he paused for a moment to take a swig from his beer bottle. He hated spying since it required too much concentration and his eyes were already feeling sore from all the squinting and straining. However, a job was a job and he was nothing but responsible.

Besides, he had to report to his so-called boss, a pretty shrew, five years his junior.

The object of his espionage was currently busy engaging in a flirty conversation with a dark haired rocker girl. They chatted for at least twenty minutes before he saw them passing something under the table. It was so fast and discrete that no one around them noticed it. But he did. And he knew what that small package and money exchange meant.

He continued watching the pair converse as if nothing had else had transpired between them. Hori smiled bitterly, despite himself. _The bastard's a pro… Hmm. But not for long._

Hori committed the dealer's appearance to memory. The dark haired man had a baseball cap on, and was dressed casually in T-shirt and jeans. Given his ordinary looks, it was difficult to recognise or remember him. Hence, the reason why some of Hori's boys couldn't give him a good description of the clandestine interloper.

After about another ten frustrating minutes, the dealer soon left the urban-rocker chick and melted easily into the crowds. Far too easily, in fact. He was good at blending into the woodwork. And that would make catching him even more difficult.

Hori narrowed his eyes. Years of serving the Amamiya family had taught him good use of his instincts and he knew the bird was about to flee the nest. "Sneaky bastard…" He muttered under his breath and took another swig from the bottle. "I'll bust you the next time."

He picked up his phone and pressed an auto-dial button. "Ken, the bastard's leaving. Blue baseball cap, black shirt and jeans. Take a good look at his face when he exits," he ordered the club bouncer.

"Hai," replied the man compliantly before he hung up.

Moments later, there came a knock on the door. "Hori! It's us - Ken and Jun."

He opened it and let his most trusted errand boys in.

"Hori," the taller youth, Ken, grinned. "I managed to speak to some of his clients."

"And?"

"He sold them some amphetamine, heroin, coke and LSD."

"So, it's true then. He's been selling hardcore drugs in our club." The other youth added.

"Fucking hell. And to think that I just found out about it last week! How the hell did this happen?" Hori sat in his chair and rubbed his face. It had been eating him ever since he found out about it. And it had also enraged him that something had slipped under his sharp nose.

"We were either too careless or ignorant. Not to mention that those he selected were not really our regulars," Jun offered. "Well, at least we do know about it now."

"Smart bastard. Now that I've finally seen his face, I'll be sure to break it when I see him in here again."

"You do that, man. I'll be happy to assist. And I predict it'll happen sometime next week." Ken smiled gleefully. "We can take turns in bashing his head and then steal his money! He'd really deserve that. The perfect punishment."

Hori rolled his eyes and muttered something about bloody drug dealers, beer bottles and death. What a nuisance. Hell, he'd probably also steal the bugger's stash and flush them down the toilet out of spite!

Ken and Jun chuckled at their boss' exasperation. They were too comfortable around him that they needn't take offence at his brutish behaviour. Truthfully, they revelled in annoying him to death at times.

Jun then sobered up and folded his arms across his chest. "You know, we should have busted him when we had the chance just now."

Hori shook his head. "Perhaps... But I want to be damn sure before we do anything. Don't worry, we'll get him when he strikes again. That's a promise. Now, if you'd excuse me, there's something else to be done…"

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Gonna report to her? At this hour?"

"Obviously. She's the overall in-charge here, remember? And she insisted on getting the updates, regardless of time and place."

"Good luck." Jun grinned and moved to the glass window, pretending to watch the dance floor with much enthusiasm.

"Oh, you're just dying to hear this conversation, aren't you?" Hori threw them a mock glare as he picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number. Since it was almost one in the morning, disturbing his overseer with bad news was not a good thing.

Indeed, Mihara Chiharu would be damn pissed.

-

-

-

**Next chapter...**

He snatched the offensive tool away from her before she could do any damage. "The last time you helped me with my engines, it ended up disastrous! The biker almost had his head run over by a truck when he skidded along the road!"

"It wasn't me! Sakura meddled with it after I fixed it!" She huffed out, glaring at Sakura for ruining her chances of working freelance with BT Automobile Services.

"I did not!"

"Don't deny it, Sakura… And thanks a lot. Now, I can't even enjoy giving his engines greasy lube-jobs!"

Benji rolled his eyes in exasperation. Leave it to Chiharu to make automobile services sound like something else… "It doesn't matter who did it. None of you are touching anything. I don't want your uniforms to get dirty, anyway."

Tomoyo raised a delicately shaped eyebrow in question. "And why is that so?"

He cleared his throat and assumed an innocent look. "You jolly well know it's impossible to get the grease stains out. Your uniforms are rather expensive, right?"

"And?"

He could feel his neck and face warming up under her intent gaze… One could never escape the Daidouji lie detector.

Oh well, maybe they won't deny his small request. And after all that he's done for them… What's a tiny favour between friends, right?


	5. Chapter 4: Carpe Diem

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Dedicated to the diabolic, evil Ms. Evil, who has charmed me with her witty reviews. A promise is a promise (And although promises are meant to be broken, oh well... to hell with that for now.), and I've decided to keep true to my word. Oh yeah, Ms Evil, I am so waiting for your next review. What did Bob and Fred do to deserve such mean treatment? Oh wait... I forgot, you are Ms. Evil. Hehe.

P.S. I totally agree about the cliche plot. Actually, I had wanted to put up a longer warning on the first chapter regarding this issue, but I kinda scrapped that.

**-**

**Chapter 4: Carpe Diem**

-

_"So take this world and shake it  
Come squeeze and suck the day,  
Come Carpe Diem baby!"_

- Carpe Diem, Metallica 

-

-

Situated in the busy district of Eastern Tomoeda, Twinky's Diner was, as usual, crowded with students from the nearby schools during the late afternoon.

Meilin and her friends were been sitting at a corner booth chatting their hours away. It was a daily routine, eating sushi and sandwiches to hang out, kill some time, and hopefully, get to know some guys. She was getting tired of it, but there was little else to do after classes.

The urge to leave was so strong. Meilin glanced at the door for the umpteenth time, watching hoards of teens enter and leave the place. Finally submitting to the feelings of restlessness, and sick of hearing her friends swoon over some creep, she decided to leave.

"Hey, I've got to go. Promised to meet the guys at the club." She deliberately glanced at her watch and faked an apologetic look.

A pretty brunette, with a whiny voice, named Megumi, perked up. "You meeting them now?"

Somehow, the mention of her cousins and their friends always brought a wave of smiles among her girls. It's obvious that they - and lots of others, too - harboured some crush on the Reed boys who wouldn't even give them the time of the day. Meilin smiled. _If only you knew..._

"Yes, but we're not hanging out or anything. Heading straight home after that. So, don't bother tagging along." She lied, knowing the boys disliked being around her prissy girlfriends. Well, she wasn't as prissy as they were, but they're nice and friendly despite their love for gossip.

"Okay, Ja ne!" She hastily grabbed her bag and waved to the girls as she walked out, ignoring the caterwauling and uninvited waves from some nearby males. They whistled even louder when she passed by their tables.

Finally irritated by the teasing, she stopped at the door, turned and threw a scorching glare at the cheeky guys before stepping out. It disgusted her, how some of them were so respectful and docile whenever Syaoran or Eriol were around her. And it further infuriated her how certain guys could change colours so quickly, like chameleons. A brief thought of her ex-boyfriend aggravated her irritation. _To hell with these males. I've had enough of them,_ she fumed silently.

Once outside, she took a deep breath and wished she had better friends, genuine ones. And maybe, a better life, too.

-

-

"Konnichiwa, Benji!"

"Hello Benji-san!"

"Oi, Benjiro!"

Sweaty twenty-three-year-old mechanic Takeda Benjiro looked up from the carburettor he was working on, and smiled wide. Really, really wide.

Lined up in sight were three pretty girls in white blouses, ties, knee-length socks and red vests with matching pleated skirts that only reached mid-thighs. It was pure heaven. Not even Britney Spears could beat these original Aacdemy chicks in their uniforms.

"Ahhh, my beautiful princesses. What brings you to my workshop on this fine, late Thursday afternoon? Not that I'm complaining, but don't you have extra classes or something?"

"We're right here, aren't we? So, no extra curricular activities today, obviously." Chiharu rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind her; She's in a bad mood today." Tomoyo smiled, knowing Chiharu was still upset over the whole clandestine drug dealing in her club two days ago.

"How's business, Benji?" Sakura enquired politely as she sat on a nearby stool while Tomoyo and Chiharu wandered around restlessly.

"Not bad at all…"

He nodded towards a green Ashton Martin Vantage Coupe with a badly dented front. "And I just got that towed in on Tuesday. Belongs to Keishi. He crashed it while racing against a Reed member Monday morning. Raced on their turf, too!"

"The damn Reeds. A constant thorn in our sides. " Chiharu muttered to herself.

"I heard that he lost. Apparently he challenged the wrong guy... Someone far too experienced for his standard." Tomoyo chuckled. "And his Ashton coupe against a Dodge Viper? What was he thinking?"

"My thoughts exactly." Benji commented, trying hard to resist looking at the girls too much. It wasn't often one get to see them walk around town in their uniform. The conservative Academy always kept its girls in tight leashes.

Sakura then cleared her throat loudly, demanding his full attention. "Have my goods arrived already? Is my bike done?"

"We're too eager to see our babies and decided on coming over today, not the weekend. Sorry to disturb you, Benji-san." Tomoyo added apologetically.

Ahhh… Benji nodded thoughtfully. That explained their unexpected visit. They'd usually drop by his workshop on Saturdays or Sundays, when they're out of school. But for the love of road and race, it seemed that they were willing to make exceptions.

"Iie, not a problem. In fact, you've made my day even brighter!"

He walked towards his desk and checked against the inventory records. "Your new airbox and flatslides have actually arrived five days ago, Sakura-chan. I'm only ninety percent done with the new fittings, so you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Yatta! Since I'll be returning home tomorrow, I'll collect it after dinnertime!" She smiled gleefully, and then added, "Touya would be so envious of me!"

Benjiro eyed her suspiciously. "Doesn't Kinomoto know about this?" She had better inform her brother about it, since he'd be the one paying.

She laughed and waved her hand dismissively, "Of course!"

He nodded at her sceptically. "Whatever you say…" His eyes then trained on Tomoyo and Chiharu, who were inspecting some oilcans. Smirking at their feigned interest, he casually remarked, "Your bikes are parked at the back. Didn't want anyone to look or even touch your precious."

The girls instantly brightened up and rushed through the door that connected the main workshop to another private garage. Upon seeing their prized possessions, they squealed like little children who'd just been given candy. Benji shook his head in amusement.

Tomoyo sighed deeply, cooing over her dark purple custom Ducati. "How's my baby doing?"

"I'm fine." Benji grinned cheekily.

She rolled her eyes. "The bike, Benji-san…"

"Your baby's good. I've replaced the piston and friction plates at your request, fitted the latest turbocharger you've ordered. And I've also checked all the other tuning parts, re-serviced the steering dampers and forks." He paused and patted the bike affectionately. "And it's only waiting to be tested before I give it the thumbs up."

"Arigatou! Just send the bill over when you're done." She smiled sweetly. "Saa… Can I test drive it now?"

"No way, sweetheart! I'm dying to ride your new baby! You'll just have to wait after I test drive it later…" He trailed off, suddenly shifting his immediate attention to something else. Or someone else.

His grin faltered instantly. _Oh, no…_

_-_

-

She was greeted by the devastating state of the private room. It was a complete mess! Empty cans of beer and soft drinks were clattered on the side tables, school jackets strewn about carelessly and several half-empty bags of potato chips were lying around. In addition to that, pieces of chips were scattered on the carpeted floor and there was even some spills. Meilin looked around her one last time and shook her head in resignation. They could be such slobs at times!

"Li Meilin!"

Yamazaki Takashi literally jumped with joy as he spotted her by the door. "Meilin, thank Kami-sama! Just in time for a new round of snooker!" He gestured towards the green table, where they were standing around. "Come, come, get your pretty ass down here!"

The group of them had been playing snooker for cash, since the past few hours. Unfortunately, thanks to his bad luck at flipping coins, he had ended up with Akira, against the powerful team of Hugosi, Syaoran and the best player of them all.

Surprisingly, his team was doing fine, keeping a very close score with the leading trio. Now, with Meilin's added skill, they could soon beat Hugo, Syaoran and Eriol. And also, win an easy sum of five hundred bucks.

Meilin smirked at him as she draped her jacket over a nearby chair, carefully avoiding any dirty spots. "Why? You're losing your touch, Yamazaki?" She sauntered towards the billiard table, chuckling at his grunted response. Mumbling something about unfairness under his breath, Takashi passed her a cue, which she so thoroughly checked for unevenness.

Akira rubbed his hands gleefully. "Let's begin, then! Meilin, Takashi and I are so gonna kick your asses this time!"

Eriol grinned devillishly. "You wish, prick. We all know Hugo, Li and I will always be the undefeated champs." He turned to Meilin, "For your information, your team's about to lose five hundred on today's game. Would you still like to join and lose?"

Takashi, impatient to win by a close eight points, barked out, "Hey, enough chit chat! Can we please begin? Right now and not Christmas, if possible? I'd like to collect my five hundred soon."

The atmosphere quickly turned intense, with the five boys fully determined to add more money to their stake, and more egos to their bursting male pride.

Hugosi made a whooping sound and proceeded on making the opening break. He bent down towards the table surface, placed the cue accordingly, aimed and took a calculated shot. The cue ball rolled swiftly in a flash, knocking the first red ball with a loud clack, thus disrupting the triangle arrangement in a chaos domino effect.

The balls moved violently all over the table, before two red balls finally disappeared into the same pocket. "Two reds!" Pleased with his move, he smiled smugly, earning some praises from his teammates, and snorts from the rest.

Eriol nodded approvingly before he contemplated his next move. The cue ball was hindered by several reds and he needed to pocket a coloured one. "Alright, I'm taking the yellow one."

Aiming carefully, he slowly pulled the cue back and then dispatched the shot with full force, sending the cue ball bouncing off the opposite cushion before knocking the yellow ball into the end pocket. "Told you I'm damn good." He flashed his opponents a rare smile, signalling to Li to continue.

-

Meilin sighed at yet another overwhelming 'battle of the testosterones'. Three minutes later, she took her shot and ignored Takashi's groan when she managed to pocket only one red ball. She resisted the urge to beat him silly with her cue stick. Impatient idiot.

"Hey, I heard there's going to be an impromptu race tonight," Hugo casually stated while chalking his cue.

Takashi warmed on his favourite subject, momentarily forgetting the game. "Yeah, Greenhead Tony's organising the street race! I'm in it."

Eriol raised both brows. "Kuso, why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Takashi grinned sardonically. If his friends ever did participate, the chances of him winning were slim. "And let you join in the race? No way! It's a dog-eat-dog world, man!" He joked. There would be three other - not so competent - contenders for the prize money, and he damn well would like to win. "Of course, I was planning on letting you guys know later so that you'll come down to support your best friend."

"What time?"

"Late… Around two, I guess."

Syaoran leaned against the table. "Since Tony's organising it, then it's going to be in Central, right?" Greenhead Tony was a likeable person, very much a 'free man', who lived in Central Tomoeda. He belonged to none of the four triads, but maintained a good rapport with everyone.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm… I hope there won't be too many Amamiyas around." Eriol muttered while he smoothly potted two balls in two opposite pockets, all in one fluid shot.

"Let's just hope there'll be no cops and no fights. No distractions! I want to win tonight," Takashi agreed.

Akira and Syaoran, who thrived on fights as a source of adrenaline rush, looked at him in dismay. "Awww, don't be so jaded, man!"

-

-

Benji watched in horror as Chiharu took a spanner and squatted next to her brand new burgundy Kawasaki Ninja bike. The latest baby on the market, it was a killer once he's done with modifying it.

"Chiharu-chan! What are you doing?"

"Helping you finish it up, silly!"

He snatched the offensive tool away from her before she could do any damage. "The last time you helped me with my engines, it ended up disastrous! The biker almost had his head run over by a truck when he skidded along the road!"

"It wasn't me! Sakura meddled with it after I fixed it!" She pointed and glared at Sakura for ruining her chances of working freelance with BT Automobile Services.

"Hoee! I did not!"

"Don't deny it, Sakura… And thanks a lot. Now, I can't even enjoy giving his engines lube-jobs!"

Benji rolled his eyes in exasperation. Leave it to Chiharu to make automobile services sound like something else… "It doesn't matter who did it. None of you are touching anything. I don't want your uniforms to get dirty, anyway."

Tomoyo raised a delicately shaped eyebrow in question. "And why is that so?"

He cleared his throat and assumed an innocent look. "You jolly well know it's impossible to get the grease stains out. "

"And?"

"Obviously sending it to the cleaners isn't effective. Your uniforms are rather expensive right?"

"And?"

"That's about it. It's true, you know."

"Hmm.." Came a skeptical reply.

Benji could feel his neck and face warming up under her intent gaze… One could never escape the Daidouji lie detector. Oh well, maybe they won't deny his small request. And after all that he's done for them… What's a tiny favour between friends, right?

He gathered his courage and stammered out, "Ano ne… Tomoyo-chan, I was wondering if you…" He gave a small, bashful smile, "Ermmm… have a camera with you right now?"

She read his mind all too well. "Don't you have enough magazines and posters, already?"

"One can never have enough."

"Right…"

"I'd be a fool to miss this opportunity! Three beauties in uniform… Lingering in a workshop full of hot wheels… A man's dreams come true!" He cried out, starry-eyed.

"A perverted man's dreams, you mean." Chiharu added dryly.

Sakura, who was busy inspecting the rear of her candy pink Honda Superhawk, narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmmmph! Do I look like a playboy model to you?"

He looked away and mumbled something unintelligible. Unfortunately, it didn't escape Tomoyo's sharp ears.

She giggled. "Shall I tell them what you've just said?"

"Iie! Tomoyo-chan, do you really want me dead?" He exclaimed in horror. Sakura wouldn't really harm him for his insolence, but Chiharu would. Physically and painfully.

"What did he say, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, her voice hard and suspicious.

Tomoyo grinned at him maliciously and turned towards her friends. "He said that you needed breast implants and lots more if you wanted to at least look like one."

"So you're implying that she's flat-chested? A stick figure?" Chiharu gasped out loud in faked horror.

"No! No, no, no… She's not. Honest! No offence, Sakura-chan! Your legs, breasts, butt are so fine. Your body's perfect - " Benji stopped ranting abruptly, realising his error. _Shit!_ He bit his tongue and cringed when he saw the girls' eyes bulge out in surprise. Did he really say what he thought he'd said? Damn his motor mouth. Now, they'd think of him as some hentai!

"That's not what I meant! I-I… You know, I don't go around looking at girls assets, really…" He could feel so much heat creeping up his neck, he was bound to suffer from an outrageous nosebleed. _Okay, distract them from that slip-of-the-tongue statement._

He exhaled loudly. "Saa… all I'm saying is that…Ermmmm… Playboy models have even huge… balloons… right?" He frowned at himself. Did that even make sense?

There was only shocked silence, except for the muffled sounds of someone choking in her laughter.

Benji inwardly groaned. Hell, that was even worse! And kuso! Was Chiharu laughing at his discomfort? He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole at that instant. And he'd drag her down with him, too.

Sakura suddenly grinned. "You really think my breasts are not so big?"

The sweaty mechanic scratched his head. It wasn't quite the reaction he expected. Wasn't she supposed to be insulted? Or the very least, pissed? He turned to Tomoyo and Chiharu. The former was just smiling, while the hot-tempered redhead was smirking at him. Weird.

"Erm... Is this a trick question?"

She took it as a no. "You have no idea how relieved I am! And for that nice honest remark, we'll be glad to pose some shots for you. Nothing obscene, though! Just normal poses, okay?"

Fortunately, Benji was one who sees good fortune and seize it without much complains. Well, it was better than nothing. "Okay!" He quickly dismissed the thought of what could have triggered such weird reactions from Sakura. _Don't know, don't care._

"Wait a minute, Sakura. We?" Chiharu frowned hard. No way! "Count me out. I'm not some pin-up girl!"

Benji grinned at her disgruntlement. Payback time. "Come on, just a few shots will do. You really want me to do your Ninja-wheels good, don't you?" He coaxed her, knowing that she'd do anything for her bike.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you threatening me?"

_Oops, wrong move._

"No, no… You won't kill me, right? I mean, who's gonna fix your bike then? You do want it back tomorrow, don't you?"

She glared at him before standing in front of a black Civic Honda with intricate linear patterns spray-painted on it. "You better not distribute these pictures, or I'll personally slit your throat myself. Got that?"

He gave her a horrified look. "No! I wouldn't even dream of giving them away!" They're all his, to be pinned up on his bedroom wall… He inwardly gloated. The rest of the Amamiya boys would be so jealous.

"And Benjiro… If you tell anyone about the 'breasts' conversation, I'll get Chiharu or Touya to cut out your tongue, too…" Sakura said a little too sweetly.

The threat worked nicely. Images of a crazed Chiharu laughing hysterically while sawing off his tongue crossed his mind. God, that would be brutal!

He then shivered at the thought of Touya doing him in. Now, that would be even worse! He'd rather jump down the Tokyo Tower first than to face Kinomoto-san's black wrath.

"No, don't worry. My lips are sealed, I promise…" He hastily assured her, with his right hand forming the scout's honour.

Then, all other thoughts quickly flew out of his head when Tomoyo dug out a complicated-looking digital camera from her tote bag. He must have been a good boy for god to reward him so! "Tomoyo-chan… You're the best…" He gave her a lop-sided smile, all starry eyed with happiness.

Sakura looked up from her bike and smiled at his state. "Oh, Benji, regarding payment for the new parts… You know the usual protocol - Just put it on my brother's tab!"

Still feeling floaty over his increasing pin-up collection, the spunky copper-haired mechanic could only nod dreamily. "Hai…" Kinomoto-san wouldn't be pleased when presented with the bill, but that wasn't really any of his problem!

-

-

For the tenth frustrating time, Una Kyoko woke up to the sounds of rustling sheets and buried her head further into her pillow. "Go to sleep, already… It's damn late, you know," she groaned. Her roommate was such a pain sometimes.

"Gomen. I can't sleep. I'm going out," Came the disgruntled reply from across the room. "Why are you still awake?"

Kyoko couldn't be bothered to answer the ridiculous question. Instead, she opened her eyes wide, muttered a curse and groped for a flashlight in her bedside drawer. The room was so pitch dark she almost couldn't see her hand. Finally, with her intended weapon in grip, she then pointed it towards an unsuspecting, irritating figure, and grinned evilly in the dark.

She turned the flashlight on.

Chiharu gave a loud shriek, and then quickly covered her mouth in horror while trying to shield her eyes from the sudden light assault. "Kyoko! Kisama!" She hissed softly, not wanting to alert any patrolling dorm guards.

" That's what you get for ruining my beauty sleep. Now what's up?" She sat up from her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She blinked twice to confirm the image of a semi-pissed Chiharu putting on her shoes, all dressed up in black.

"Nothing. Can you put the damn flashlight away?"

"Nothing? We've been roommates ever since we started high school. If there's anyone who understands your bad domestic and sleeping habits, it's me." She yawned out loud. "So drop the crap, and give me the 411. Where are you going? Is there going to be some action later tonight?" Darting the flashlight towards the bedside clock, she swore out loud. "Damn, it's almost one in the morning!"

"There's gonna be a race."

Kyoko sat up immediately, switching the flashlight off. A race? The last time they had a race in the West was a little over four months ago. She could feel her anticipation rising. "Well, why didn't you tell me! What kind is it?"

"Four wheels. Hori called me up this afternoon and told me."

She whistled. "Damn. I was hoping for two wheels, actually. Bikes are so much sexier!"

"The riders, you mean?"

She shrugged shamelessly. "Yes, and that too."

Chiharu snorted. She'd also prefer bike racing to those flashy sports cars, but they're just as entertaining to watch. And another source of adrenaline rush, mixed with easy income.

"So when is it starting?"

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting for Hori to call me to confirm the time and street."

Kyoko nodded. "So, you're taking Tomoyo's car, right?" She had just remembered that Chiharu's bike was still in the shop. "Or is someone picking you up?"

"Erm, actually no and no. I figured a motorbike would be better."

"Since you don't have your bike here, whose will you be riding?"

Silence.

Kyoko could feel it coming. "Well, I don't remember you asking about borrowing my wheels. So you have someone else's in mind, right?" She pretended to fluff her pillows, dreadfully waiting for Chiharu's admission.

"Well, I _was_ planning on letting you know…"

"And when is that?"

"After I borrowed it."

She narrowed her eyes at the would-be bike snatcher and spent several moments considering. Okay, maybe she would loan Chiharu her bike for a few hours. But only if she's riding it!

"Alright, I'm coming with you." If Chiharu wasn't going to drag her along, then she'd just have to invite herself.

"Nani? Doushite? But I need you to help me sneak out of here! You're my best lookout."

"Then we'll just wake Tomoyo up and get her help… Besides, we've all sneaked out hundreds of times before, and without any help, too!"

"You don't trust me with your bike. That's what this is about, right?"

"Trust has nothing to do with this," she half-lied. One could never know when Chiharu could wreck a bike. It could happen anytime, anywhere.

"Then?"

"Did you forget that I am also an avid rider? That I would like to watch the street race?"

Chiharu sighed. Kyoko might hang out with another group of friends, but they definitely have somethings in common - mainly illegal races, the Amamiya gang and possessiveness over their bikes - actually.

"Okay, fine. So we both sneak out of here. I've parked your Interceptor outside school premises earlier today. Don't worry, just two blocks away."

"You moved my bike! To a public car park?" Kyoko screeched and threw her pillow towards the other end of the room where Chiharu was getting ready.

"Hey! All right, I'm sorry, okay! Besides, no one would touch your bike. They know it belongs to you."

Kyoko glared, even though she knew her friend wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. "Yeah, right. You have it all planned out, haven't you," she drawled out, making a mental note to constantly pass by the school parking lot in future. And to hide her keys somewhere _safe_.

"You know me. Always prepared." Chiharu grinned cheekily, flashing an upper row of gleaming white teeth.

Then her mobile phone suddenly vibrated against her bedside table, startling both girls for a split second.

"Damn it, pick it up!"

"Moshi moshi. Hori, it's about time you called!"

-

-


	6. Chapter 5: Just Another Adrenaline Rush

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi, I'm back! And I'm so, so sorry for the VERY late update. Things have been pretty busy, but don't worry; that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story ok…

Thanks to those who had left reviews here and in my email. You guys are so wonderful, I feel like crying already. Hehe.

Alright, do let me know what you guys think of this next chapter. Hope you still leave some feedback so that I can improve on the next few chapters, ok? I fear that my way of writing has somewhat changed for the worse this past year and I hope it hasn't deteriorated that badly. :P

**Chapter 5: Just Another Adrenaline Rush**

-

"_I feel just like a local god when I'm with the boys  
We do what we want, yes we do what we want!"_

- Local God, Everclear 

-

-

"Shimatta! I should have known!"

Chiharu huffed out from the back as she stared into the dark streets. "I really should have known!"

Both she and Kyoko were stealthily creeping out of their dorm when they bumped into two dark figures in the hallway, drawing muffled squeaks from all four parties. To their utter surprise, it was none other than Tomoyo and Sakura, also clad in black from head to toe, with the same mission - sneaking out to witness the car race.

And naturally, Tomoyo had also parked her GTO a couple of blocks away from school for her planned getaway. Since it was pointless to go separately when they could all go together, the both of them ended up in the backseat of the classic 1969 model.

"Well, you know I rarely miss any interesting races." Tomoyo chuckled as she pulled out of the parking lot. The incredulous look on Chiharu's face was so funny, she wished she had turned her videocamera turned on.

"I didn't think you'd want to go, since you've got your board meeting later in the morning." Chiharu scowled. "Well, you should have told me you were going!"

"And you should have, too. Besides, when I spotted you moving Kyoko's bike earlier, I figured you might want to go by yourself."

"Fine. Well, you still should have asked me, anyway…" Chiharu grumbled. Damn it. So much for moving the Interceptor.

As if reading her thoughts, Kyoko smirked. "Serves you right for touching my bike without permission."

"Urusai!"

Sakura, who had been conversing on her cell phone, finally hung up and faced her cousin with a worried expression. "Hoe, Tomoyo-chan! Benji said there's been some changes. The race will be starting at two, instead of two-thirty. And at Kidori Street instead!"

The others nodded, not at all surprised with the altered schedule. It wasn't uncommon for illegal racers to make last minute changes – a standard manouver to avoid getting caught by the authorities.

Chiharu swore under her breath as she read her watch. Twenty minutes past one. "Kuso! That means we have less than forty minutes to get there!"

"Don't worry." Tomoyo smiled innocently. If there's anyone who was most capable of time management, it was her. "Let me handle that."

She slammed on the brakes - catching everyone off guard - then steered an abrupt U-turn, causing them all to shift brusquely in their seats, especially the noisy duo behind.

"Ooommpphh!" Kyoko grunted out loud when Chiharu slammed into her side, elbowing her ribcage. The lack of balance had sent the both of them sprawling into her side of the vehicle. "Oiii! Itai!"

"Ehhhh! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura grabbed on to her seat tightly and cried out, "You should have warned us first!"

"Ok, hang on, girls." With that, she took the fastest route to Central Tomoeda at a breakneck speed, leaving a loud screech and a trail of smoke in their wake.

-

-

Kidori Street was packed with lots of buzzing spectators and flashy cars. Loud music blasted from vehicles loaded with full audio systems, transforming the once-quiet street into an uproarious, trendy environment. Scantily clad girls were walking around flirtatiously, while the males were flaunting their own _assets_ – modified pounds of heavy metal, hot engines and designer wheels.

Yamazaki Takashi checked his watch impatiently. It was only twelve minutes before game time. He got out of his Audi to join his friends who were standing around it. The turnout got his immediate attention. "Wow! Fullhouse!"

Eriol pushed his opaque blue glasses down his nose and scanned the crowd. "It's damn packed tonight."

"Yeah, I guess everyone's deprived of some _action_." Akira stated cheekily as he fixed his gaze on a group of skimpy girls. He whistled out loud as they passed him.

Hugo chuckled and lightly nudged Eriol in the ribs. "Hmmm, I see some Amamiya brats." He nodded his chin towards his right.

"Well, that explains the foul stench in the air," Syaoran commented with bitter resentment as he spotted some familiar faces from the Amamiya gang. He was about to make more crude remarks when a thin figure approached them from behind.

"Hello!" The skinny young man, with both his head and goatee dyed lime-green, slapped Takashi's back in acknowledgement. It was none other than Central Tomoeda's infamous street rat, knowned to all as Greenhead Tony.

"It's a wonderful night, isn't it?" The race organizer nodded enthusiastically to the rest of tbe Eastern boys, before launching a subtle reminder. "Now, now… Let's hope there won't be any trouble tonight, gentlemen. I'd like to see this race run smoothly and successfully. A lot of good money to be made here…"

"Don't worry, Tony. We won't start anything," Eriol smiled in return. _Not unless provoked, _he thought to himself. He'd noticed some of his boys were already exchanging glares with their nemesis, but knew they won't do anything without his permission.

Tony patted his back affectionately, too eager to start the race soon. "Great! Knew I could count on you guys to keep the peace in Central!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible. As if the Reed boys hadn't been involved in most of the fights here.

Tony conveniently ignored the raging Li beast. "Listen guys, there's been an increase in the amount of bets, and so I'm raising the stakes. Five thousand for the winner, excluding my share. How about that, eh? Sweet?"

Takashi whistled out loud. No wonder Tony was glowing inside out; the street-pimp would be earning at least half of that amount!

"Hai! And to make this night even more interesting, I've decided to squeeze in another racer." Tony grinned in anticipation. It was going to be one scary race!

"A fifth competitor?" Eriol calmly raised a brow at that. If four cars storming down the narrow road were bad enough, five cars would be painfully interesting. Or rather, interestingly painful.

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to be five thousand dollars richer today!" Takashi smiled at his friends. Nothing was going to stop him from winning.

"Don't be too cocky, if I were you," Hugo teased his friend. "For all you know, this last minute contender may just kick your sorry ass."

Akira pointed his finger at a sleek silver vehicle approaching the four competing cars. "Here comes your new racer, Yamazaki."

Takashi frowned hard at the offensive newcomer. A BMW Roadster? _Bring it on._ He gave a sweet fake smile. "Oh, really? Let's go say hi to our latest rival, shall we?" When faced against all odds, only intimidation works best on one's enemy.

-

-

"Thank god we made it. Ten minutes before the race! Well done, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura beamed as she watched her friend lock the GTO with the press of a remote.

"Arigatou."

Chiharu stretched her neck in anticipation and looked around. They had stopped at a secluded parking lot to avoid any of the spectators sitting or accidentally scratching her precious car. It was a considerably safe distance from the crowd, on a gentle slope where they could view the street from a higher altitude.

"Ahhh… There's nothing more pleasing than the sounds of revving engines and the gathering of an enthusiastic crowd." She smiled jauntily.

"Hmpph. Not even a Lambhorgini in sight…" Kyoko complained despite taking in all the beautifully modified fast cars that were mostly Honda Civics, Acuras, Dodge Neons, BMWs, Ford Mustangs, Nissans and Mazdas. Anything but her favourite Italian brands.

"Kyoko, you do realise that a Lambhorgini or Ferrari is way beyond every local kid's budget… Except for, maybe, Tomoyo-chan and my brother." Sakura teased.

"Well, even I wouldn't want to own that. A classic Maserati coupe would be just nice." Tomoyo wrinkled her nose at the thought of driving around the neighbourhood in a too tecchy-looking Lamborghini. It would be too weird for her.

"By the way, remember our emergency plan. Should we split up after the race, we'll all meet at that Central park," she added in her no-nonsense tone as the group quickly made their way down towards the crowd.

"Hai!" Chiharu agreed. "Oh, I see Benji and Hori! Come on, come on, let's hurry!"

-

-

"So what have you found out about that dealer?"

"Only that he's not from the West. He goes by the nickname Daru."

"I suspected just as much; that he's not from our area," Tomoyo casually commented while powering up her latest Canon video camera. From what she had gathered so far, no one really knew who he was. "So any idea where he's from?"

"I'm not sure. No one seems to know." Hori shrugged. "He just pops in and from out of nowhere."

"Like Houdini?" Chiharu, who was studying the crowd, drawled out sarcastically. She was upset over the whole drug dealing issue in her club, and the fact that the intruder managed to get away with it too many times. Chiharu didn't like being made a fool.

"Find out what you can about him. Every little dirt." Tomoyo smiled out that order while busy filming their surroundings.

Hori stifled a grin. It was like as if she was requesting what she'd want for breakfast. "Hai, Tomoyo-san. I'm on it already."

"Then don't take too damn long." Chiharu snarled at her assistant. Time was running out and the sooner they get rid of the vermin, the better.

Her frown instantly diminished when she noticed her current favourite person in the crowd. "Ooh! I see Tony! Gotta go now, need to place my bet before the race begins." She dashed away in a blink of an eye.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Tomoyo swung around to focus the videocam on a certain green-eye girl who was slowly inching away from them.

"I just saw something very cute. I want to go check it out, ok? Maybe get some ideas for my new car." Sakura pointed her can of cola towards her intended location. "There! I'll be real quick. You just stay here and continue your business with Hori."

"Hmm…" Tomoyo gauged the distance and nodded hesitantly, her over-protectiveness set in full mode. "Alright, but don't wander around too far." There were too many unfamiliar faces of whom, she assumed, could only be from other parts of Tomoeda.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away mumbling. "I'm 18 already, old enough to take care of myself…" She quickly blended into the crowd and made her way towards the latest object of her fascination.

Half-listening to Hori's idle banter about his displeasure with the presence of some guy named Li, Tomoyo watched with an eagle's eye as her pretty cousin strolled away.

-

-

She squealed in delight when she finally stood in front of the hot pink Honda Prelude.

"Ooh, look at this! Kirei! I'd love to own one soon," She whispered to herself and walked around the car in awe. It had black flowers painted on the doors, matching black spoiler and wings, and bright pink under-body neon lights. It was perfection.

Sakura sipped on her diet coke and studied the flowery designs intently. She would like something like that on her car. And so transfixed was she, that she didn't notice a hard figure bumping into her from the side. "Ahh!" She squeaked out, having managed to catch her balance in time.

"Baka!" The young man turned around to glare at his offender – namely her. "Watch it, dammit! Are you blind or what?"

Sakura grimaced and instinctively apologised, as was her habit to do so when someone was angry with her. She quickly backed off several steps away from him for added measure. This guy seemed to be fuming.

"I-I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry. Really. Are you okay?" she stammered out, horrified by her clumsiness. And the fact that no one – except Touya – had ever dared to bark at her in such a manner had really left her stunned.

He made no assurances that things were somewhat all right, as any sane person would do. Instead, he answered her with a scowl and had more biting remarks in return. "Yeah, well look where you're going next time! Grow some eyes and brains, will you? God save me from anxious dimwits." He threw her another disgruntled look after glancing at his shirt.

There was a small dark patch where her some of her drink had spilled on him. Oops. Sakura bit her lower lip. It wasn't really that bad, was it? And she had already said she was sorry. Moreover, wasn't he also **_not_** paying attention to where he was going?

Hoping to placate him, she opened her mouth to offer some tissue paper, but he rudely stalked away before she could get a word out. So she simply stood still, half confused, and watched the brown-haired guy leave.

Sakura exhaled loudly then shook her head in disbelief.

Wow. What a grouchy fellow.

-

-

"Ahh, I was wondering if you'd show up. You're in?" Tony looked up from his notebook.

Chiharu beamed with joy. She seldom had the opportunities to attend races in Central Tomoeda, what with her busy schedule lately. "Yes, of course! And I don't do small."

"As always." Tony nodded in understanding. These loaded brats never place small stakes. Well, not that he was complaining. Business was always good with all these folks around.

"So those are the guys, ne?" She pointed to four shiny cars at the starting line.

"Hai, and probably another BMW Roadster, too."

"Five cars altogether?" Chiharu grinned evilly.

"Just trying to spice up my race a little. More prospect for me and the winner, you know." Tony rubbed his forefinger and thumb together to reinforce that statement. "People love watching tough races. Especially dangerous ones." He wiggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"I also agree." Chiharu tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmmm, I'm having difficulty choosing between the black Audi and the red Acura. What do you think?"

"My personal opinion? The Audi. It's always been hot with the locals." Tony pointed towards the said driver, a pleasant looking guy with a smug smile. "And he's also tonight's favourite."

"Hmmm, honto ni…" Chiharu nodded, taking in the car, which looked too well-kept for an accomplished racemobile. "Okay, I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm simply going to further evaluate my last option before staking bets."

Tony raised both brows. An Amamiya girl heading towards a Reed group? And not just _any_ Reed boys, but _The_ Reed boys. Nuh-uh. Definitely not a good idea. _Was she mad? Or does she not know?_

"No wait, Chiharu –" But before he could intercept her, a muscular arm clamped around his shoulders to pull him away.

"Tony, Tony! Need to talk to you." Yosano Matsu, youngest son of the Yosano triad leader, appeared from behind. He then grinned at Chiharu in acknowledgement, "Gomen, Mihara, but this is important."

"Sure go on ahead, Matsu… I was just about to leave." Chiharu winked at the handsome man and skipped away happily.

"Demo… Matte!" Tony glanced back helplessly at her retreating figure and cursed softly. Shit. She'd better not cause any fights later.

-

-

"Wow, guys. Hot!"

Takashi fixed his gaze on a pretty redhead, all clad in jet black, who was busy checking out the neighbouring car. She looked to be either a serious punter or some chick looking for a piece of the real action. "I'm gonna get so lucky tonight."

"When you mentioned lucky, you're talking about the race right? Not that pretty girl," Akira ginned.

Hugo laughed at that, "Hai, she is hot. But way out of your league, Yamazaki."

Takashi snorted at his friends and pointed his index finger in warning. "Never underestimate the charms of Yamazaki Takashi. I always get to date more girls than you losers."

"That's only because we **_let_** you have them."

Takashi ignored the barb. As the girl approached, he assumed a cool demeanour and leaned against the door. "Well, hello there." He flashed his best charming smile, hoping to engage in a simple conversation and acquire her name. And he'd surely prove those assholes wrong.

Unfortunately, she merely ignored him and scrutinised his car in silence.

Eriol raised a brow. "Losing your touch, Mr Smooth?"

"Urusai." He threw his friends a seething look and moved behind the pretty girl. Since she was busy looking at his car, he grinned at her rear in full appreciation. Her cropped shirt and tight jeans fitted so snugly, it left little to the imagination…

However, Takashi was undeterred by her coldness. When the first launch fails, change tactics. He tried to impress her with his expertise. "This is an Audi TT 25. 1.8 engine with a 6 speed manual, and of course, fully tuned for maximum performance." He nodded with confidence. "It even has the latest Turbo –"

"Look, I know what it is, okay." Much to his amazement, she straightened up and gave him a cool look. "And I don't remember asking you anything." She promptly dismissed him by turning her attention back to his car.

Adding insult to injury, Syaoran drawled out loudly, "You sound like a salesman, Yamazaki!"

Both Hugo and Akira snickered. They decided they liked the girl the moment she didn't fall easily to the Yamazaki charm.

Takashi blinked in surprise. No girl had ever, ever given him the cut direct before. Never. Does she not realise he's the infamous Yamazaki of the East? He swiftly regained his composure and snapped back to action. "Shut up, Li."

Folding his arms in a relaxed stance, he continued watching the fiesty redhead. "Feel free to further inspect my prized possession, sexy. If you're interested, I can take you for a test drive. It'll be the best ride of your life, I promise you." He grinned at the double meaning of his words, hoping to gain a reaction from her.

"Hentai." Chiharu threw him a scorching look and walked around the black car. It looked… boring. No fancy decorations, alterations, bumpers, nor spoilers. The present concept of modded cars – the latest fad! – was to custom not only one's engines, but its external looks altogether. This Mr Lame Charmer seemed to be very outdated. _Kamisama, is this guy for real?_

"Hey, did you really get this tuned? Doesn't look so special to me," She mocked at him.

It totally wiped the glow right off his face.

"Want me to open the damn bonnet for you? A car doesn't have to look so fancy in order to win a race, just in case you didn't know how a race actually _happens_!" Takashi gritted out, ignoring the fact that he was the one getting exasperated. Was she laughing at him? Okay, insulting one's car was not a funny matter. He would whack any guy for such audacity.

Before either of them could continue, the heated conversation was interrupted. "Tomodachi, the race is about to begin in a minute! So, get ready." Tony quickly squeezed in between them, hoping to cool the rising tension. One could feel the heat from miles away.

"So what's your decision, koibito? Which one shall it be?" He casually looped his arm over Chiharu's shoulder and gave her a wink, igniting a glare from Takashi.

"Hmmm…" Chiharu paused to feign great interest in the black machine. "Well… This _is_ a good car…" She slowly ran a fingertip across its sleek surface and smiled at Yamazaki – while tuning out the groans from the males nearby – before firing another insult, "But not good enough for me."

"Wha-?" Takashi dropped his smile and growled out loud in dismay. Before he could utter another word, she rudely turned away again.

"Tony, I'm placing my full bet on the Honda." She nodded confidently towards a fully customised, electric blue Honda S2000 that belonged to a racer from the Kagawa triad. "I'm sure the racer could see much better with bigger eyes."

"Hey! I'll have you know that the Kagawa loser can't even drive well. You'll be wasting your money, girlie!" Takashi's face hardened, somewhat bothered by her veiled insult. His eyes weren't that small, for god's sake!

She pretended not to hear him.

"And one more thing, Tony… double it up!"

"What?" Exclaimed both guys. The rest of the crowd around them simply gaped at her in shock.

She assumed they were his supporters and were insulted on his behalf. Even more her pleasure. Chiharu gloated inwardly at that. _Take that, jerk._

"You heard me. Double my bet." She gave Conceited Audi guy another sickeningly sweet smile that sent him over the edge, before allowing herself to be dragged away by a confused, panicky Tony.

"You are driving me mad…" Tony pulled her away as far as possible – he didn't care which direction – in hopes to avoid any unnecessary disputes. He hadn't failed to notice Tomoyo and Hori signalling towards the squabbling duo from a distance.

When they were out of sight and hearing range, Chiharu countered her order, "Oh, scratch that action. I deliberately said it to spite him."

"What?" Tony inhaled loudly. All that just out of spite? "Chiharu, you're such a tease." _And really out of your mind._ He laughed out loud nervously, "Okayy… So what's your real final answer?"

"Oh, come on, we both know his Audi is a sure winner. The bugger's also too determined to win tonight."

Tony nodded his head in agreement. It takes more than just a good car to win a race, and Yamazaki Takashi has got it all. However… "You're really sure about this? Absolutely sure? Honto?"

He wondered if she was aware that she was betting on a Reed member, but decided not to say anything lest she withdraw her bet. Chiharu always places big money, and such bets helped increase his commission.

"Hai. You heard me."

-

-

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Vrooooommmmm!_

"Gambatte!" The crowd cheered out loud as the five cars zoomed off at a crazed speed, leaving a trail of smoke in their wake.

The racing route was far from simple. It had started from 5th Kidori Street all the way down to 2nd Kidori Street, before entering the branching roads of the quiet Gagami Street, then down the narrow 4th Centro Road that meandered all the way back to the starting point.

And since there was no rule that they had to stick to the main roads at all times, the competitors could take some shortcuts along the small lanes that weave in and out of the main Streets, just as long as they kept to the planned route. And Tony had posted some lookouts on top of some of the nearby buildings just to make sure nobody cheated.

Kyoko grinned as she watched the event unfold. It was a one hell of a thrilling race, considering the determination showed by each racer and the dangerous swerves they made in effort to avoid collisions or to nudge another competitor to the side. As soon as all five cars moved on to another street and were plain out of sight, she jumped with glee and anticipation.

"So excited? I don't remember you betting on this race." Chiharu commented on her roommate.

"Yah, well, I figured that it would be a very close competition and I really couldn't foresee who would emerge the winner." Kyoko shrugged. She had heard that all of tonight's racers were equally accomplished winners of past races. Since she couldn't predict an obvious winner, she'd rather not sacrfice any of her money.

Tomoyo nodded as she steadily focused her Canon on the crowd around her. "But in my opinion, it could be the Audi or the Honda. Or maybe the Acura might get lucky, too."

"Better the Audi, for my sake."

"Oh? And here I thought you made your immense dislike for that guy known to all." Sakura smiled. Her ears were still ringing from Chiharu's earlier bitching on proud, perverted males with small beady eyes.

"My bet is at stake here." Chiharu snapped and hoped that the Audi guy was as good as he had claimed to be. All other competitors had started out strong, and she couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of dreadful apprehension. Though losing five hundred dollars was not much of a problem, she simply could not stand losing.

Kyoko found the urge to tease irresistable, "Could have fooled me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hori grinned at his boss, "Tony and those who saw you speak with the Audi guy were convinced that you've finally met your match. We've never come across anyone who had suffered some of your wrath and not back away in fear."

"What the… That's not true!"

Kyoko laughed out loud at Chiharu's indignant gasp. "This Audi guy must be really something, ne."

"I hate that guy!"

Tomoyo giggled and zoomed in on Chiharu's frown as she watched Hori and Kyoko tease their friend again. The others simply watched and smiled in agreement while they waited for the racers to return.

-

-

There was tension rising in the air as the spectators mingled with one another while awaiting the final scene of the race. The wait was long, painful and so exciting. Almost everyone was gushing about how it had started and who they predicted would be the winner.

Eriol folded his arms across his chest and gazed around in boredom. Almost nine minutes had passed by and if Yamazaki was going to need a longer time to complete the route, he was obviously losing his touch. Eriol knew he could do it in less than eight.

As if reading his mind, Syaoran glanced at his watch and grumbled, "What is taking him so long?"

Akira offered a possible explanation. "Maybe the other racers got too aggressive? You saw how they immediately tried to knock each other aside at the start…"

Hugo frowned at that. "Damn. I hope nothing happens to him." He couldn't help but utter a silent prayer for his friend's safety.

Eriol slapped his friend on the back. "You worry too much, Hugosi. Yamazaki can handle himself on the road." As if on cue, they heard faint revving sounds and screeching of wheels approaching. Eriol grinned, "See."

The congregration grew from deadly silent to loud cheers as almost everyone moved upfront to gain a better visual on the closing scene. Finally! Everyone watched in anticipation as only two remaining vehicles came into view from the end of the road. When they noticed who the racers were, they cheered even louder, ignoring the few curses from those who had already lost their bets.

Tony smiled in delight as the crowd got more rowdy during the last precious minute. In an attempt to gain a better view, he had actually stood on a makeshift table and encouraged the racers by beckoning to them. Nevermind that they would not be paying attention to him, but damn, it was so exciting! He patted his pocket to ensure that the betting invoices and money were secured. He'll be earning at least two thousand dollars tonight!

All the Reed supporters whooped with joy as they recognized the ferocious black Audi speeding towards them. It was a close competition between their friend and an insignificant Honda driver, but they were defintely sure Yamazaki Takashi would win.

Hugo watched his friend swerve and bump against his sole competitor for five thousand bucks and respect. "Takashi will be boasting his win for the next few days. And I'm already dreading it…" He commented lightly, knowing full well how Takashi would deliberately irritate them.

Syaoran grunted in agreement, "I'm already immune to it, though."

-

-

"Damn it, move out of my way!" Chiharu jostled and hustled her way until she was upfront. Everyone was now lined up along the road to welcome the soon-to-be winner, fully ignoring the possible danger should any of the cars accidentally deviate away from the road.

"Oh, kamisama, Chiharu!" Kyoko grabbed her friend's arm in sheer excitement. And as much as she loved every moment, she dreaded that it would end so soon. Both cars were now approaching the finishing line at a demonic speed, merely inches ahead of each other. "I don't think I can stand this! It's too much adrenaline for me!" She gasped and clutched her chest with her other hand.

Chiharu frowned at Kyoko's dramatic flair. It irritated her whenever her fiesty roommate let her emotions get hold of her. "Would you stop exaggerating?"

Sakura, who was standing behind them, chuckled lightly and craned her neck to see past Chiharu, who was several inches taller. "They're coming closer!"

Kyoko squealed with the crowd as the Audi managed to whiz ahead of the Acura after being pushed lightly.

"Hmm… Looks like Chiharu's Audi guy is a hot favourite. Especially with those folks, there," Commented Tomoyo who was now recording the scene from her raised position on top of a bench.

The rest of the girls looked towards the direction where most of the cheering came from whenever the Audi racer gained an advantage. Kyoko raised her eyebrows as she recognized one or two of the girls who stood with that group. "Reeds."

"Damn nuisance," Chiharu grumbled, feeling irritated that she was supporting the same racer the Reed group was.

"And he's not my Audi guy! I told you I hate that bugger."

-

-

The last few kilometers had the both racers vying neck-to-neck for the kill. Whenever the Audi was ahead, the Acura would catch up and overtake. Then, the Audi would move ahead and the Acura would do the same. It was a repetition until the Acura driver got tired and resorted to dirty tricks.

He positioned his car an inch alongside the Audi and tried to shove the offending vehicle off the track as they moved forward together.

"Bloody hell!" Takashi cursed out loud at his oponent's determination. Time was running out and he had to quickly do something to secure his position.

In a sudden fit of desperation, Takashi slowed to allow the Acura to move into his path, before he accelerated and deliberately swerved to his right this time. He bumped the Acura hard on the side, uncaring if his Audi would have a huge bent.

Unfortunately, the Acura driver managed to regain his composure and tried to knock him again.

As they approached the finishing line, Takashi growled and gave his opponent one final shove to the side. If he was not going to win this race, no one else would. He watched at the corner of his eye as his opponent temporarily lost control of the car and swayed off-track.

It was a split of a second's advantage and Takashi took the opportunity to move into the centre of the road, effectively blocking the Audi from easily overtaking him. He increased his speed to the maximum, stepping the pedal with all his might. "Arrrrghhhhhhhh!"

Hell, Yes! His mood heightened as the smell of sweet victory slowly filled his senses.

Takashi exhaled in relief and chuckled to himself. Thank god! He dared not slow down until he was a good distance away from the finishing line. Then, he made a roundabout turn and headed back to the congregation spot.

-

-

"Yes! Way to go, Yamazaki!" Hugo raised both fists in the air as he watched the speedfest came to a close. He moved ahead to join the majority of the crowd who had favoured Takashi. All of them cheered in unison as they waited for him to return to receive his cash prize and compliments. None of them glanced at the Acura driver who had stormed out of his car and kicked up a big fuss at the dents on his car.

Takashi finally stopped his car and was immediately surrounded by his supporters, who dragged him out of his car and showered him with pats and congratulatory remarks. Some of the girls even gave him hugs and kisses. He smiled and thanked all of them while his eyes gazed around to silently search for a certain red-head. She had to be somewhere nearby and he was eager to see her reaction at his winning. _Not good enough, indeed!_

"Look at that! He's got the girls all over him." Akira, who was lingering at the back with the remaining Reed boys, grinned at his best friends. "Come, Li, Hiiragizawa. Let's go congratulate our winner. He can't have all the ladies to himself. It's against the rules."

Syaoran waved him off, "You go ahead. I hate getting into crowds." _Especially those with girls in them._

However, Eriol wouldn't have any of that. "Excuses! Come along, spoilsport. It wouldn't hurt to share your relative's joy." He half-pushed his cousin towards a chuckling Akira who grabbed Syaoran by the shirt.

"Oi! My shirt!"

Eriol trailed behind the duo who were now engaged in a shirt-pulling contest to see who had more strength to drag the other party. He was about to comment on their childishness when he caught a glance of a girl standing on a bench some distance away.

It was only natural to spot her, given her high position atop the bench. And he couldn't really see her face because she was holding a videocam directly in front of her, so intent on filming the surrounding crowd. Just another die-hard racing fan.

Eriol stole a second glance. There was nothing special about her outfit – a black tank top and leather Capri pants, together with a pair of Converse chucks. But there was something vaguely familiar about the girl that he couldn't quite place his finger on. Something about the way she stood or that wavy hair.

He was about to dismiss her from sight when, coincidentally, she moved her camera to the side in order to cast an unobstructed smile at someone.

Kuso!

His heart skipped a beat. Or two. That strange clenching feeling was suddenly back in full force as recognition sank in.

Eriol hastily took off his light shades and blinked to confirm the visage. _Kuso. It's really her._ She looked a little different from the first time he had met her. In fact, she looked better now, without any darkness or gloom shadowing her face.

Syaoran sensed his cousin's delay and looked back with a frown. "Oi, Hiiragizawa. What's wrong? What are you looking at?" It wasn't like Eriol to be distracted easily.

He peered towards the direction at which Eriol had his gaze fixed upon. Oddly, there wasn't any commotion going on there. And he didn't think Eriol would be interested in a cameragirl, unless… she was stealing snapshots of them. He frowned and decided he would like to rip the video camera off that papparazzi girl.

Eriol simply waved his cousin off with an inpromptu excuse, "Nothing. Look, I need to go talk to Kisuke. He's standing right over there. You guys go ahead first." Tuning out Syaoran's questions, he quickly turned away, afraid to lose sight of the dark-haired girl again.

And just as he was about to take the first step towards her, all hell broke loose.

-

-

-------------------------------------------------

**Preview of Chap 6:**

"Were you following me?" He whispered harshly. God, she'd better not be one of those desperate girls stalking him wherever he was in school.

"Nani! I don't even know you!"

Syaoran cupped his palm against her mouth even harder. "Shh!" He hissed. "Urusai! You're going to get us caught!"

"Mmmphh…mpph" Sakura quit slapping his arm and pointed to her nose while she heaved repeatedly from shortage of breath.

Syaoran instantly released her, but not before noticing the rapid rising and falling movements of her chest. Damn. _Look away._

Sakura gasped for air then moved closer to whisper very softly. "Gomen ne, I really couldn't breathe."

He ignored her. Or at the very least, tried to ignore her close proximity. And how her body was brushed up against his arm.

Double damn. It was going to be one hell of a long night.

-------

-


	7. Chapter 6: Speed, gimme what I need

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi, I'm back again! Here's another chappie.

Thanks to those who had left recent reviews … Especially, Katie the Katydid, Hiiragizawa, Ao'jiro and luvinSyaoran and The Angels' Princess… Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Psst Psst … whispers I know there's many of you silent lurkers who are reading this fic. The page hits have told me so… Nonetheless, I truly hope you guys enjoyed it so far.  Even without any written reviews, the numbers have also given me some encouragement, and so I dedicate this next chapter to all of you.

25th July 2006 update: I've re-edited some parts of this chapter and uploaded it again. Sorry, I feel that this chapter isn't that satisfactory.

-

**Chapter 6: Speed, gimme what I need.**

-

"_Running from the nightmare  
In the middle of the road  
Hell's no place for sleeping  
In a world beyond control  
Caught in the headlights  
Coming after you"_

_- Speed, Billy Idol _

-

-

-

"Cops! Run!"

"Kuso! Police! It's the police!" Some folks screamed out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Once that offensive word had registered on their minds, the street suddenly exploded into a flurry of activity as everyone scrambled to flee. They could see the approaching authorities heading towards Kidori Street fast, with the red-blue patrol lights flickering from a distance. And the sirens were definitely getting louder.

If it wasn't for the seriousness of getting caught, the sudden chaos would be a funny sight to behold. It was like a bumper-car carnival. Trendy cars were zig-zagging, moving towards and against each other in tandem, as the drivers attempted to avoid hitting each other. Those on foot were also darting in different directions.

"Damn you!" Tony swore out loud when someone stepped on his feet. He shoved at the faceless offender angrily, and then continued elbowing his way towards his streetbike. Upon reaching his getaway vehicle, he took a backward glance and started the engine.

Those spectators who had parked their vehicles a safe distance away were now cursing as they ran towards their parking spots. A few of them who had calculated and predicted that they would not have enough time to flee, simply abandoned their cars to hitch a ride from friends.

He spotted two Reed boys pulling at an uncharacteristically-dazed Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was somewhat the only person moving against the crowd. Crazy brutes. Are they so intent on facing the law enforcers? Tony then frowned, realising that he shouldn't really care anyway, and quickly sped off without putting on any helmet.

-

------------------------

-

The crowd was getting chaotic.

"Kuso! Come on!" Chiharu ran and glanced back to ensure her girlfriends were still with her. Benji had darted off in another direction and Hori was nowhere to be found. "Tomoyo? Sakura?"

Tomoyo closed in from behind her. "Hai." She, too, forced her way past the moving throng and grabbed Sakura by the hand.

"Kyoko!"

"Here!" came a breathless reply from her left as the blonde came into view. "Someone pushed me!" She spat out in irritation.

As soon as she was convinced they were together, Chiharu continued to lead them towards Tomoyo's GTO which was sitting at its quiet spot. She bit back a curse. Why the hell did Tomoyo park it so far away?

Tomoyo glanced back when she felt Sakura stumble for a second time, and instantly loosened her grip when she realised that she had been dragging her cousin too harshly. "Daijoubu, Sakura?" She called out.

"Hai, I'm fine!" Came her upbeat reply, followed by a reassuring pat on Tomoyo's back.

Satisfied with the response, Tomoyo resumed her full attention to the front when she felt Sakura grab hold of her shoulder. "Okay! Chiharu, let's move along those shophouses instead of the open areas. Less conspicuous." There were very few lamp posts lighting that lane, hence allowing anyone to easily blend in the shadows.

"Agreed!" "Hai!" "Ok!" The others seconded.

Kyoko let her legs carry her as fast as they could while her thoughts wandered on the turnabout of the event. What had started as an exciting race between five guys had ended with a chase between the cops and everyone else. Definitely an adrenaline rush for the spectators, right from the start to the end.

She suddenly laughed out loud at the irony of it all, igniting a scowl from Chiharu.

"What's so damn funny about this?"

"I knew we should have taken my Interceptor."

-

------------------------

-

Sakura had always known that she was an above-average sprinter, better than many girls in school. However, in this case, she decided to retract that opinion. _How the hell did Tomoyo and Kyoko manage to run so fast in this crowd?_ Chiharu was an exception, though, since she was once in the school track-and-run team.

All the screaming and pushing were finally adding its weight. Sakura could feel herself getting suffocated and all the excitement was making her dizzy.

"Ahh!" She stumbled again and accidentally released Tomoyo's shoulder, but then quickly grabbed hold of her friend's shirt to gain some balance.

"Hey stop pulling my shirt!" The figure barked before her and pushed her hand away. The stranger's voice and shape definitely did not belong to her cousin.

Uh-oh.

Tomoyo?

Sakura looked up and realised that she had been following someone else. No doubt, they had gotten separated in the crowd.

Oh crap.

-

------------------------

-

It seemed like an eternity but the girls finally managed to reach the parking lot without getting caught.

"Finally!" Chiharu leaned against the car, panting for her breath. It was a rather tiresome run up the slope. "Phew! That was close."

Tomoyo immediately fished out her keys and concentrated on unlocking her car door. Her deathly silence only meant one thing – she was getting furious.

Chiharu sighed and scanned around them, hoping to spot their friends. Somehow along the way, they had lost Sakura and Kyoko who had slowed down a little and had been watching their backs.

It had taken her great efforts to steer Tomoyo, who was adamant about searching for Sakura instead. They had spent precious minutes arguing – and unmoving - on the wayward street before Tomoyo finally relented. Since Sakura and Kyoko were no longer in plain sight, it would be a fruitless attempt to even start looking for them.

And it didn't help that none of them were answering their cellphones.

Tomoyo frowned and looked around with concern. Where the hell are they?

"No time, Tomoyo-chan! We've got to go." Chiharu opened her passenger door and jumped in. "Hayaku!"

"No, Sakura –"

"Isn't here and she's definitely not there," Chiharu pointed to the recently-evacuated racing area. Since their parking lot was situated on a gradual slope, they could see Kidori Street clearly from an elevated position. And there was no one else there, except for the patrolling cops. "No use going back."

It was an undisputed point, one which did not sit well with Tomoyo. And during a rare moment of extreme agitation, she finally slipped from her usual calm demeanor. "Shimatta!" She sat in and angrily slammed her door shut.

"Daijoubu, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure Hori, Benji or one of the boys had picked her up." Chiharu added carefully, hoping to appease her. "You know none of our boys would leave Kinomoto Sakura without any protection in Central Tomoeda."

"I bloody well hope so." Tomoyo slammed on the pedal and drove to the Central Park before they got spotted. She could only hope that Kyoko and Sakura remembered their emergency plan.

-

------------------------

-

She glanced around her and recognized none of the faces. Oh no! Where are they? She fought back a fear and forced herself to concentrate on getting away. The proper thing to do would be to find a safe harbour before she can make plans to get to the Central Park. _Do not panic, Sakura..._

Sakura bit her lip and watched as people moved in different directions. The road less travelled would be the best choice, wouldn't it? Or was there safety in numbers? She couldn't afford to get caught for attending an illegal race. Touya and her father would be furious!

She then quickly chose the quieter way out so that the cops would not easily notice her movements. They could easily spot and give chase to a bigger group. And god knows those peope would ditch her the moment they realised she would slow them down.

Fortunately, there was a dark, narrow crevice in between two buildings and she desperately moved towards it. Sakura managed to blend in the darkness just as several policemen jogged past. She gasped and retreated further into the shadows, all the while keeping her eyes on the pavement.

Suddenly, her back came into contact with a hard figure. It was not a stone-cold wall. In fact, it was warm and had a heartbeat.

"What the… Aahhh!" Sakura screamed in fright.

"Shhhh!" Came the reply as a hand cupped against her mouth. "Urusai. I won't hurt you. So shut the hell up, unless you want us to get caught." The harsh voice whispered against her ears.

Syaoran cursed under his breath and prayed the silly girl would not attract any more attention. He felt her struggle against him and realised his left arm was still around her waist. He slowly released his hold on her, except for his right hand which was still hovering near her mouth. If she decided to scream again, he would need to shut her up again.

They both held their breaths another policeman walked along the pavement to investigate the loud scream. When he was satisfied there was no one there, he left.

Syaoran's eyes glittered in the dimness as he turned his attention towards the girl. "Were you following me?" He whispered harshly. God, she'd better not be one of those desperate girls stalking him wherever he was in school.

"Nani! I don't even know you!"

Syaoran cupped his palm against her mouth even harder. "Shh!" He hissed again. "Urusai!"

"Mmmphh…mpph" Sakura quit slapping his arm and pointed to her nose while she heaved repeatedly from shortage of breath.

Syaoran instantly released her, but not before noticing the rapid rising and falling movements of her bosom. Damn. _Look away._

Oblivious to his discomfort, Sakura inhaled sharply then moved closer to whisper very softly. "Gomen ne, I really couldn't breathe."

He didn't reply and simply ignored her. Or at the very least, tried to ignore her close proximity... And how her body was brushed up against his arm. Double damn.

They stayed that way quietly for another ten more minutes before Syaoran slowly popped his head out into the open. He looked from left to right and back left again. No sign of anyone, most importantly patrolling officers. He started to leave, then hesitated and then quickly grabbed hold of Sakura's hand in the dark.

"Get ready to make a dash. Follow me."

He then ran across the nearest two-lane road, towards a green Chevrolet corvette with Sakura close at his heels.

She halted abruptly, pointing at the expensive vehicle. "This is your car?" She had an impression that he had parked a good distance away from the hiding spot.

"You think?" He wasted no time in unlocking the car and signalled for her to enter, as he did the same. He immediately started the engine and pulled away.

Syaoran then exhaled the breath he's been holding and kept glancing at his rearview mirror. Fortunately, there were no cops on their tail. He sped off without any moment's hesitation and wondered what the hell he was going to do with this girl.

-

------------------------

-

Central Park was eerily quiet, except for the rustling of trees caused by the night breeze. They had been waiting for twelve minutes and there was still no sign of Kyoko or Sakura.

"Kyoko just called. She hitched a ride with Benji. He's sending her straight back to the Academy." Chiharu said with a frown across her face. "Sakura is not with them."

"Did anyone catch sight of where she went?"

"Not really. Although, Ken did mention that he thought he saw someone who looks just like her running towards another direction with someone else."

"Which someone else?"

"No one knows." Chiharu shrugged dejectedly.

Tomoyo quickly disconnected her phone conversation with a fellow triad member and started to dial Ken's number. She would need more information and if all of them had to return to Kidori Street and spend the rest of the night looking for Sakura, then so be it.

Her phone rang before she could complete the dial. It was an unlisted number and she could feel her irritation rising as she was obliged to answer the call. The last thing she needed was a delay in getting to Sakura. "Moshi –"

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura? Yokatta! Where are you?"

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm here in the middle of… " Tomoyo could hear her momentarily speaking with another person whom has a deep voice. Specifically, a male. "Ano… I'm here at 6th Chouga Street."

Chouga Street? Tomoyo frowned. Where in heavens was that?

"Um… my… friend will be dropping me off at Chuushin Walk. So, you can pick me up from there."

"Ok good. I'll be there in a flash. Don't go anywhere else."

"Hai hai. I better hang up now. Ja ne!"

Tomoyo leaned her forehead against the steering wheel and heaved a sigh of relief. "Yokatta."

"Is that Sakura?"

"Hai. She'll be meeting us at Chuushin Walk. It's only a few blocks away from Central Park."

"Well, then. Let's go pick Sakura up." Chiharu smiled her relief. If they had truly lost Sakura, things would get pretty ugly.

-

------------------------

-

They reached Chuushin Walk within minutes.

Li slowed his car to a halt and waited in silence for the girl's friend to arrive. Thank god he didn't have to send her all the way to her doorstep. It wasn't in his nature to extend such courtesy to a stranger. Especially one who had stained his shirt with cola. He hadn't realised it much earlier, recognizing her only when she turned to borrow his phone.

Sakura returned his cell phone and gripped at her now-useless one. She had dropped and accidentally stepped on it during her escape. Damn. And to think she really liked that phone. "Ano… Domo arigatou... for the lift and phonecall."

She beamed at the stranger, with dimples, pearly teeth and all. It was such a captivating smile that Syaoran forced himself to look away.

"Uhmm," He grunted uneasily, unsure how to react at such politeness.

And as the intense silence prolonged, Sakura deduced that he really wanted her gone as soon as possible. So she got out of the car, paused and bent her head to look at him directly through the open window. "Ano… Gomenasai, for troubling you..." She said softly.

And with that, she bowed her head and ran towards an approaching purple GTO without any backward glance.

Syaoran immediately shifted his gear and made his way home, dismissing both the awkward moment and nameless green-eyed girl from his mind for good. Kamisama, girls can really be such a nuisance at times.

------------------------

---


End file.
